


A Most Deadly Love

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: Zoro is one of the youngest and most feared assassins in the game and he could complete any mission without a hitch. However, when he's sent on a mission to pose as university student and eliminate the notorious Nico Robin, things start to get very complicated once he discovers just how hectic a student's life can get.There's also the fact that he can't seem to stop thinking about a certain wide eyed boy who invites him to a party in one month's time on a complete whim.Can Zoro keep his feelings at bay and complete his mission when the time comes? Or will he crumble at that smile?
Relationships: (established relationship), Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Awkward Introductions

It was fairly busy on the university campus as Zoro made his way down the path, trying to follow the directions he’d been given a week prior to his arrival. He was confident he was going the right way and even if he wasn’t, he always made it one way or another. 

He was only carrying two boxes and a bag over his shoulders because he didn’t own all that much and besides, even if he did, what would be the point of bringing it? He was only going to be attending the school for a couple of weeks and then he’d be gone, just like he always was because that was what he was paid to do.

Roronoa Zoro was only nineteen and already become one of the most feared assassins in the business. He worked for a private company, which he believed to actually be a secret branch in the government, though this had never been confirmed, and he’d been working there for six years. He had no family and had been taken in by chance by the organisation. They probably saw the look in his eyes and knew he’d be good for this one thing they had to offer. Zoro had then spent his childhood years training until he turned thirteen and that’s when his work truly began because he was years ahead of everyone else he knew, and he’d been doing every job that came his way ever since.

However, despite all his missions and his training, nothing had quite prepared him for his latest mission. Zoro was to pose as a student at this particular university and meet up with one of the company’s finest informants. Her name was Nami and she’d given the company one of the most important missions to date by pure coincidence. 

Nami had been studying at the university for the past month and had discovered that her roommate was the infamous, Nico Robin. This young girl was notorious in Zoro’s world as she was a genius and as the last survivor of a wiped-out village, knew things that the world wasn’t ready for. She was rumoured to have been looking into a mysterious time period in the world’s history and now it had been confirmed by Nami herself, who claimed to have become quite close to the girl. 

So, now it was up to Zoro to standby until Nami had finished her investigation of what Robin knew and had compiled a report of all her findings. It was after this that Zoro was to come in and dispose of Robin, which he had no problem doing of course, it was his job and he’d never questioned his orders before.

And so, as Zoro continued to walk in the wrong direction to his room, he couldn’t help but think about how much of a pain this job really was going to be, even if he had no real objections to it. He wasn’t a very sociable person, and he had no interest in academics and so it was going to be rather difficult to blend in as well as he usually did.

It had then taken the assassin an hour to actually find his room and knock on the door. He’d half hoped that nobody would answer because this was the part he was dreading most. The awkward introductions.

Unfortunately for Zoro, somebody was in, and they answered the door fairly quickly. He was then face to face with his roommate, who was a rather nerdy looking character compared to Zoro, but he seemed harmless enough with his pair of brown overalls and his long nose.

“Hey, you must be Zoro, right?” The boy greeted, seemingly quite happy to see Zoro, if not a little taken aback by his intimidating appearance.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Zoro replied, hoping that the other would step aside soon so he didn’t have to loiter any longer in the corridor.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Usopp.” 

“Great to meet you too but would you mind stepping aside for a second?” Zoro asked, probably a bit ruder than he’d intended, but he was tired, and he’d been carrying his stuff for far too long.

Usopp seemed slightly surprised by the sudden question but he nodded all the same and stood aside, allowing Zoro to enter the small room. 

The room itself was fairly tidy, if not a little cramped, with a single bed by each wall and a desk beside them. There was also a wardrobe, a door to what he presumed was the bathroom, some shelves and some storage space tucked away. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was fine enough for Zoro as he dropped his things onto his bare bed.

“So Zoro, what are you studying here? I’m an engineering student if you couldn’t tell already,” Usopp questioned as sat on his own bed, legs crossed.

And yes, Zoro certainly had noticed just what Usopp may have been studying due to all the messy blueprints and gadgets he had laid out on his desk and anywhere they would fit.

“Uh sports performance,” Zoro said, hoping he’d remembered correctly.

“Ah I figured…not that I was judging you based on your appearance or anything, you just gave me the impression is all from your uh confidence, I’ve noticed that a lot in you sport students and that’s not to say…” Usopp rambled on, and Zoro sighed as he scratched the back of his head, he needed to meet Nami soon.

“Listen, Usopp, I appreciate you being so careful and nice to me, but I need to go, I have a friend here that I’m supposed to be meeting,” Zoro explained, cutting into Usopp’s hurried speech.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine, I’m actually expecting somebody as well, so um don’t let me keep you,” Usopp said, though Zoro had a feeling this his roommate was lying just to make himself feel less awkward.

He felt a little guilty for abandoning the cheerful boy and so, Zoro had an idea that would benefit the two equally.

“Actually if you don’t mind, I don’t really know my way around here yet so could you help me find the room?” Zoro asked, and Usopp seemed to perk up at the request.

“Sure, which room is it?” 

“Uh let me check,” Zoro said as he then reached into his pocket and found the scrap of paper with Nami’s details on.

“Room 106.”

“Oh I know that room, are you a friend of Robin or Nami’s?” Usopp questioned as he stood up.

“Uh Nami, we used to live next door to each other a few years ago,” Zoro lied, and Usopp simply nodded.

“That’s great, it’s almost like we’re friends already since I know her and Robin too,” Usopp said before then checking the time on his desk clock.

“And I should make it back in time as well so let’s get going, it’s not too far.” Zoro had raised an eyebrow to this, did Usopp really have company coming or was this just an attempt to build on his lie?

Zoro had decided to brush this aside as the two then set off out the room and down the busy hallway.

Usopp filled the walk with talk about how he met Nami and how Zoro was welcome to hang out with their group since he already knew two of the members in it now. Though Zoro didn’t plan on taking him up on the offer at all, the further away he stayed from people, the less likely they were to remember him.

They walked with Usopp holding the one-sided conversation as they then passed by more dorm rooms, until he suddenly fell silent that is. At first, Zoro was confused by this sudden change in behaviour but then he saw where Usopp’s now worried gaze had fallen.

Just a few steps ahead of them was an open door to one of the many rooms and then, standing in the doorway, was a boy with a rather cocky smirk on his face and a peculiar white hat on his head, which was patterned with a few black spots around the brim. He stood with his arms folded as he stared up at the other person in this scene. Now this guy was certainly something you didn’t see every day, and that was coming from Zoro and his green hair, as this boy had spiky yet somehow soft looking red hair, which was being held up by a pair of goggles. He was ghostly pale and the makeup on his face and nails definitely didn’t help to hide his insanely white complexion. He was standing with his hands on either side of the door frame and while he smiled, he seemed irritated beyond reasoning.

The red head was angrily talking down to the arrogant boy just below him and it didn’t seem like it was a problem that was going to be easily resolved. But that wasn’t any of Zoro’s business as he and Usopp passed by them without a word.

“So are you going to tell me what that was about back there?” Zoro asked once they were out of hearing distance, though Usopp still looked around and over his shoulder before he responded.

“That guy with the hat, he’s Trafalgar Law, he’s a med student and everyone calls him the ‘Surgeon of Death’ though I don’t know the details on why and then the other guy, that’s Eustass Kidd, he’s just trouble all over, but they’ve been the subject of half the gossip since we all started last month,” Usopp explained, and when Zoro gave him a look to continue, he looked around once more before he spoke again.

“Well you see, sometime during the first week here, there were obviously a lot of parties, people getting wasted and doing all kinds of things they probably don’t even remember and well, during one of these parties, apparently those guys had a drunken thing and now ever since that thing, they’ve been starting all kinds of drama with each other, well, that is when they’re not getting in the way and making out with each other in the hallways.”

“So I guess they’re not exactly a happy couple then,” Zoro remarked, and Usopp’s head shot up to look up at his companion.

“Oh they’re not a couple, no sir, they’re a mess is what they are, I think they just like having somebody to fool around with,” Usopp said, but that didn’t sit right with Zoro, the level of anger in Kid’s eyes told another story.

“Really? Then why do they fight so much?” And while Usopp seemed a little surprised by this question, he still shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe they can’t stand each other but they’re the only person they know that will mess around with them.” Zoro still didn’t fully agree with this but he decided to simply nod and move on.

It didn’t take them much longer to arrive at Nami and Robin’s door after that conversation ended. Usopp had then been the one to knock on the door and enter at the sound of a girl addressing them to come in.

This room was definitely a lot cleaner and much more vibrantly decorated than Zoro and Usopp’s. There was a colour scheme for one and all the girl’s possessions looked nice where they sat and seemed to complement one another.

Sitting at one of the desks with their back to the boys was a girl with short, bright orange hair. However she then turned in her seat and greeted the two with a smile and a wave. This was definitely Nami if Zoro remembered her picture right.

“Hey guys, nice of you to drop in,” She greeted, and Usopp waved back whereas Zoro nodded to her.

“It’s good to see you again Nami, I was just bringing Zoro here since he wasn’t sure where to go,” Usopp replied, gesturing briefly to Zoro with a proud expression on his face.

“That’s nice of you, run into any trouble on the way?” 

“No but we saw Kid and Law on the way here, going about it like usual,” Usopp said, and Nami sighed.

“Were they arguing or making out? Not that I can see much difference anyway,” Nami asked.

“Arguing but I don’t know what about.” And Nami nodded before looking between the two.

“So I’m assuming you guys are roommates then?” 

“Yep, Zoro just got here and he said you guys were old friends,” Usopp explained, and Nami nodded naturally, playing along with the lie.

“Yeah we were good friends but ever since I moved with my family, we haven’t been able to see each other much until now,” Nami said before standing and looking at Zoro, clearly taking him in for the first.

“You look great Zoro, haven’t changed a bit but I bet there’s a lot for us to catch up on.”

“Uh yeah,” Zoro responded, and then there was a moment of silence as Usopp seemed to look between the two before a look of realisation came onto his face.

“Oh, I should probably get going and let you have your talk, I need to get back anyway, so I’ll see you around guys,” Usopp said, and with that, he was gone.

“So I’m assuming you know all the up to date stuff?” Nami questioned, her cheerful expression and tone disappearing in an instant.

“Yeah, I read it over on the way here,” Zoro replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Good but I should let you know, this might take longer than a couple of weeks, I think at least a month as a minimum.” This wasn’t great news but Zoro figured he could handle it.

“I’d fill you in on more but Robin should be back any minute now and I don’t think it’s a good idea to have all three of us in a room together, she’s very perceptive and I don’t want to frighten her off if even one of us makes a mistake,” Nami said, and Zoro nodded once more.

“Is there anyone that she’s particularly close with that I should keep an eye out for?” Zoro asked, but Nami shook her head.

“She’s pretty distant and I think I’m probably one of her closest friends so don’t worry about, all you need to worry about is fitting in and staying out of trouble.”

“Why? Seems to me like trouble is normal around here if you can’t even walk down the corridor without finding it,” Zoro remarked, and Nami brought a hand to her head, clearly not in the mood to be thinking about such problems.

“Just because those two idiots can’t keep their problems private, doesn’t mean everyone else can’t, don’t look to them as an example, that’s just normal student drama, so promise me you won’t draw any attention to yourself?” Nami said.

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to make any trouble, I’m just here to do my job and then I’m gone.”

“Good, now if you don’t mind, you need to go, I’ll contact you again when it’s convenient and we can go over the plan in detail.” 

“Sounds good, see you around.”

Zoro then turned and left and began to make his way back to his room, though it didn’t take him long to get himself lost. He spent an unbearable amount of time going in circles and searching for his room number but somehow, he just couldn’t seem to follow the numbers at all.

He only managed to redirect himself when he came across Kid and Law still standing in the doorway, arguing away like no time had passed at all, the only difference this time was that their voices were now loud enough for Zoro to listen in on.

“I still don’t see why you’re getting so upset over something that isn’t any of your business,” Law said, and Zoro noticed that that smirk of his had disappeared as he seemed to be fairly fed up with this conversation now.

“I’m not upset, I’m angry, there’s a big difference here,” Kid had corrected, but Law had only shrugged.

“Whatever you say but that doesn’t change the fact that you have no right to get like this over who I’m sleeping with, it’s none of your damn business, Eustass,” Law had argued, and this only seemed to make things worse as the fire in Kid’s eyes seemed to blaze even brighter.

Zoro didn’t get to hear the rest of the fight as he’d walked out of hearing range, but he had a feeling it was going to get messier.

Eventually though, Zoro found his room once more and was greeted with a surprise, which came in the form of another boy in their room, proving that Usopp hadn’t been lying this whole time. This boy was blonde with a fringe that covered up half his face and he had some insanely curly eyebrows. He also dressed rather nicely for university student.

The stranger was sitting beside Usopp on his bed and they seemed fairly close to one another.

“Oh Zoro, hey, you’re back a lot quicker than I thought you’d be,” Usopp greeted as Zoro came into the room properly.

“Yeah it wasn’t a good time for her,” Zoro replied, noticing that the blonde was staring rather intensely at him. He already didn’t like this guy.

“Ah I see, well that’s ok, I can introduce you guys, so Zoro, this is Sanji.” And Zoro didn’t even like this guy’s name.

“Hey,” Zoro said, just barely managing to maintain eye contact with that piercing eye staring into him.

“Sanji’s a cooking student and he’s probably the best one in the area,” Usopp explained, placing a hand Sanji’s shoulder, giving it a light pat.

“I think you’ve probably noticed that Usopp’s a good liar by now so don’t listen to him, I get by with what I have,” Sanji responded, finally breaking his unbearable silence.

“Hey, I’m not lying, I mean it, you’re the best cook here and everyone knows it,” Usopp retorted, and Sanji smiled as he broke his piercing gaze into Zoro’s soul and looked to Usopp, his eyes instantly softening.

“Alright, I give, you can have this one,” Sanji said, earning himself a victorious smile from Usopp in return.

Zoro seemed to become invisible not long after this as the two started joking around and, if Zoro was reading the situation right, flirting with each other. So, Zoro got to work on unpacking his few belongings and sorting his bed out since he had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot of time in it.

Once this was done, Zoro considered leaving to avoid being the awkward one in the room, but then he saw the sun was beginning it’s descent and he figured he’d not test his luck on finding his way back in the dark. So Zoro decided to simply lie down on his bed, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes, letting the voices around him fade out.

He’d had a good half an hour of peace until he was rudely awoken by the sound of the room door bursting open and somebody marching in.

“Usopp I need a favour!” A loud voice yelled out as the door shut behind them.

Zoro opened his eyes and took in the appearance of the disrupter of his peace. The boy stood before him had scraggly ink coloured hair that was mostly hidden under a straw hat and had wide, lively eyes. He wore a wide grin of his face and he seemed to have no worries about coming across as rude from his sudden entrance.

“Hey Luffy, sure, what do you need?” Usopp responded as if this were a normal occurrence, which Zoro could certainly believe.

“I need you to come with me to Law’s party next month,” Luffy said, and this seemed to confuse Usopp as he nodded.

“Of course I’ll come with you, we all go to these things together anyway,” Usopp replied, but Luffy shook his head.

“No not like that, I meant I need you to go with me,” Luffy repeated, only causing the puzzled looks in the room to grow.

It was actually Sanji who clicked onto just what Luffy meant as he nodded and looked to Usopp.

“I think he wants you to be his date.” Usopp seemed very surprised as he looked to Luffy for confirmation, who in turn nodded.

“I don’t understand, why would you want to go with me? You never take a date,” Usopp questioned.

“Because Sanji always gets into the parties before everyone else and you’re always with him, so I thought that if you came with me, I’d get to go first instead and get to the food before everyone else,” Luffy explained, and still, the confusion in the room remained.

“Luffy, you do understand that it’s not because of me that Sanji gets in early, right? It’s because of him, he’s got far more friends and cool points than me, so that’s why he never has to wait,” Usopp responded, and this definitely seemed to be news to Luffy, who’s eyes somehow got wider.

“Wait seriously?!” 

“Yes, seriously, so you’d be better off taking Sanji, not me,” Usopp said, and when Luffy looked to Sanji, he was instantly met with a shaking head.

“Sorry Luffy but I’m not gonna take you as my date next month,” Sanji said bluntly, and the look of disappointment on the wide-eyed boy’s face was almost too sad to watch.

“Why not? I’m your friend, aren’t it?” 

“You are but that’s not the point, the point is that I’m not dating you, am I? So of course I’m gonna take Usopp instead since you know, we’re dating,” Sanji explained in response, and Zoro wasn’t all that surprised when he heard the news about the two, they definitely seemed close enough for that.

“Don’t be too down about it Luffy, I mean, this is Law we’re talking about, you’re his friend so I’m sure if you ask him, he’ll let you in early for sure,” Usopp said, and now it Zoro’s turn to share in the past confusion as he stared at the straw hat boy. From what he’d seen of Law, he definitely didn’t seem like the type to hang around with somebody like Luffy.

“I keep trying but he’s never there when I wanna ask,” Luffy said, and Usopp sighed.

“Well there’s still plenty of time, I’m sure everything will work out.”

And now that the conversation seemed to have found it’s pause, Zoro decided to take this chance to ask the important question.

“I thought you said Law was trouble or something, so how come you guys are friends with him?” Zoro questioned, catching Luffy’s attention as he seemed to notice for the first time that he was actually here as Usopp then waved his hand as if to dismiss this accusation.

“Well he is but no more trouble than Luffy here is, but you see, we’re not really all that close with him, it’s actually Luffy who’s really his friend, so by default, we’re usually invited to his parties since we’re close with Luffy, so yes, Law is trouble but nothing we haven’t seen from our own friend right here,” Usopp clarified, and Zoro had a bit of difficulty accepting this but he nodded all the same.

“I see and I’m assuming that Law is kinda popular around here if there’s a wait to go to his parties?” 

“Yep, Law’s one of the most well-known people in this school, along with Kid and Luffy.”

Luffy just kept surprising Zoro more and more and he had to say, he was slightly impressed that despite his rather blank expression and unassuming appearance, Luffy was certainly an interesting character.

“Are you Usopp’s new roommate?” Luffy then asked, cutting Zoro off from saying another word to Usopp.

“What does it look like?” Zoro replied, and Luffy’s smiled returned at the blunt response.

“Awesome, what’s your name? I’m Monkey. D Luffy.”

“Roronoa Zoro,” Zoro said, getting the feeling that Luffy would forget his name by the end of the day.

“That’s a cool name, wanna come with me to Law’s party?” Luffy responded, changing subjects so naturally and swiftly that Zoro almost agreed without giving it a second thought, but he managed to stop himself as he felt shock hit his system.

“What? We’ve just met each other and besides, I thought you only wanted Usopp for that,” Zoro questioned, unsure of how Luffy managed to get this request in his head.

“I think you look cool and mysterious like Law so I figured you could help me get in,” Luffy said like it made all the sense in the world.

“No way, I’m not going with a complete stranger to something I don’t even wanna go to,” Zoro shot back instantly, he had no interest in making friends or attending any social events. That was just asking for trouble.

“Aww come on Zoro, it’ll be fun!” Luffy exclaimed, and despite how convincing that bright smile of his was, Zoro still shook his head.

“No, I’m not going.”

“Come on Zoro, this’ll be good for you since I get the impression you’re a bit of a lone wolf and all, you could make some good memories if you go with Luffy,” Usopp added, and now all eyes seemed to be on the green haired boy, expectant and urging gazes cornering him.

“Yeah come on moss head, what’s your problem?” Sanji said, jumping in and causing Zoro’s attention to snap to him.

“What did you just call me?” Zoro snapped.

“If you go with me, I promise I’ll leave you alone,” Luffy offered, and Zoro groaned. This was peer pressure, right? 

“Jeez you’re a real pain in the ass, fine, I’ll go with you, but you better not bother me until then like you said,” Zoro said, caving at the offer.

“Yes!” Luffy cheered as he raised his arms above his head in victory.

“You’ll have a great time, I’m sure of it,” Sanji said, doing a terrible job of hiding his enjoyment in Zoro’s suffering as he smiled at the assassin.

“Whatever,” Zoro muttered.

Luffy didn’t stick around for much longer after this after hearing his stomach growl and deciding he needed food immediately. Sanji and Usopp then followed shortly after, inviting Zoro along, but he declined. He’d eat when he was hungry, and he’d do it alone because he needed some peace after the day he’d had.

But that very night, Zoro got the feeling that he was definitely in for the rowdiest and most chaotic month of his left as he laid in his bed in the darkness. The brief peace had once again been disrupted by the sound of two very familiar voices arguing loudly next door as the clock struck midnight.

“Hey Usopp?” Zoro said into the black of the room.

“Yeah?” Usopp replied, his voice sounding wide awake, indicating that this noise was something he’d yet to grow used to.

“Is that who I think it is?

“Yeah…that’s Kid’s room.”

“Do they do this every night?” 

“Only on Sundays, that’s when Law likes to uh _visit_ ,” Usopp replied, and Zoro sighed.

“You telling me that he specifically visits to fight with Kid?” And Usopp fell silent for a moment, which wasn’t very comforting.

“No, he usually um spends the night if you understand me, the fighting is just what usually happens before they uh get going, I think Kid isn’t happy with their arrangement or something and so they always argue but it never goes anywhere and they do it all the same,” Usopp explained, and now that Zoro was aware of how things were going to be, he felt like he was ready to sleep through it all as then, as if they were listening for their cue, the room beside them fell silent for just a few moments before a whole new selection of sounds began.

"Great."

Zoro was now quite certain that he was already fed up with student life and hoped to god that this party came quickly. Though this was mostly because he didn’t like that when he finally shut his eyes, the first thing he saw was that damned shining smile.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Zoro’s lessons had bored him to sleep was not an exaggeration as he’d lost count the amount of times he’d been called out in front of everyone for dozing off. It was only the second day as well. But Zoro didn’t really care all that much, he didn’t exactly need to listen or do the work in the end. Though he had a feeling that if Nami found out, she’d scold and lecture him for a week on the importance of blending in.

But in the end, if there was one thing that Zoro liked his lessons for, it was that they’d shown him the perfect spot to take naps at. Yes, he’d had a couple of outdoor sessions and he’d spied a lone tree atop of a small hill that was just waiting for somebody to sit under in silence. It sat at the edge of the school’s field as well and so it was unlikely that many people visited it, or if they did, it wasn’t during the day when Zoro would want it most.

And so after making this discovery on only his second day, he decided that he was going to spend all of his free time there.

It was then on day three that Zoro finally walked to that hill and settled down underneath the shade of the tree. There was a nice gentle breeze that made the grass sway peacefully and the sun was shining down. It wasn’t particularly warm since it was October, but it wasn’t cold either, it was ideal for him.

Zoro had shut his eyes, hands behind his head like usual, and had just let his mind drift once more. It was nice to have a restful and quiet slumber, especially after all the noise that had been coming from his neighbour ever since Sunday night, despite Usopp’s claim that it was only that one night that was filled with bickering and loud noises. Not that Zoro hadn’t been able to sleep through it, he could sleep through anything, but it was the knowledge of what was happening right behind the wall that really ticked him off.

“Hey Zoro, what are you doing?” Zoro heard a familiar voice say.

“I’m sleeping.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes, praying that the wide-eyed boy would leave him be.

“No you’re not, you’re talking to me so you can’t be,” Luffy said, but Zoro refused to give in and look at the other boy.

“Well maybe I’m sleep talking,” Zoro responded, and it was obvious from the very brief moment of silence that Luffy was almost convinced. Maybe this would work after all.

“Really? Can you teach me to do that?” Or not.

“No, I wasn’t being serious.” 

“Aww…but wait, if you’re not sleeping, what _are_ you doing?” Yeah, there definitely wasn’t a way out of this one and so, Zoro gave in and opened his eyes, removing his arms from behind his head as he did so.

Luffy was a lot closer than he’d thought, standing only a step or so away from where Zoro’s legs were crossed. He stood with his arms crossed and with that empty, confused look in his eyes as he stared down at Zoro.

“Like I said, I was sleeping but I’m not now, why? Do you want something?” Zoro replied, hoping that he didn’t.

“No, I was just walking back from somewhere and I saw you,” Luffy said, and Zoro was surprised, this tree definitely wasn’t easy to spot and so for Luffy to have seen him sitting there was quite the feat.

“Ok and is there a reason you had to come all the way here to tell me that?” Zoro questioned.

“Nope, I just wanted to see you.”

“Well that’s real nice of you but if you don’t mind, I’d really appreciate it if you left me alone, I came here for the quiet and you promised to leave me be,” Zoro asked, deciding he needed to take a much more blunt approach with this boy in particular, though it didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest.

“But I came all the way here to see you, can’t I at least sit? I promise I’ll be quiet,” Luffy said, and the longer Zoro stared into those eyes, the weaker his will became and so, despite his severe doubts that the boy would actually sit quietly, Zoro allowed it.

“Fine.”

Luffy grinned before stepping beside Zoro and dropping to the floor, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. Zoro then waited to see if Luffy really would speak before shutting his eyes once more and folding his arms across his chest.

The silence between them prevailed for far longer than Zoro had initially expected, even if he could hear Luffy fidgeting and picking at the ground or whatever he could get his hands on. But it was inevitable when it completely shattered as the dark-haired boy spoke up.

“Hey Zoro?”

“What?” Zoro replied, hoping the annoyance in his tone would deter Luffy.

“Don’t you get bored doing nothing? I’m already bored,” Luffy questioned, and Zoro was forced to open his eyes once more as he looked to the other.

“No, I like the quiet and anyway, I never said you had to sit with me, you’re the one who asked so don’t complain if you’re bored,” Zoro said, feeling his irritation build.

“I know but I thought you’d be fun to hang out with since you look so cool,” Luffy responded as leant his chin in his hands, which were propped up on his knees.

Zoro had never met somebody so direct and he’d rarely received any compliments which weren’t related to his missions or training. There was just something about how genuine yet casual Luffy sounded when he said that to him that made the assassin feel himself relax, his frustration draining away.

“Uh thanks, sorry I wasn’t who you thought though,” Zoro murmured, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, feeling a little guilty and embarrassed for disappointing the other.

“Don’t be sorry, I still think you’re cool, you’re just different than I thought is all,” Luffy said, turning his head to look at Zoro.

There was a moment of quiet as Zoro found himself unsure of what to say next and so he decided to change the subject once he’d torn his gaze away from those piercing eyes.

“Uh so Usopp said you were pretty well known around here, is there a reason for that?” Zoro asked as he looked down at the grass.

“Hmm I dunno, I guess I just like making friends, so I just know a lot of people I think,” Luffy explained, and Zoro nodded. That sounded believable for somebody as sociable and persistent as him.

“That’s good, I can’t say I know what it’s like to have friends though,” Zoro said, and that seemed to surprise Luffy almost as much as it did himself because Zoro wasn’t really sure where that came from. Sure, it was the truth, he really didn’t have anybody he considered a friend, not anymore at least, but why did he feel so hollow when he admitted it?

“Isn’t Nami your friend?” Luffy questioned, and Zoro felt his heart jump.

“Uh yeah, sorry, it’s just I haven’t seen her in so long I forget she’s around now,” Zoro quickly lied, mentally slapping himself for slipping up like that.

“I get that but I’m your friend too and so is Usopp, so don’t forget that.” Zoro raised an eyebrow to this.

“We’ve only known each other for a couple of days, I wouldn’t say we’re exactly friends,” Zoro said, but Luffy simply sat up and shook his head in that same stubborn fashion he’d demonstrated the other day.

“Nope, you’re my friend now Zoro, I’ve made up my mind.” Luffy truly was a very forward and kind hearted boy, it actually made Zoro smile for the first time in a long while.

“Alright then, friends it is.”

“Good and I want you to start sitting with me and my friends at lunch, I think you’d like them a lot and I want the rest of them to meet you, especially Robin, she’s quiet like you,” Luffy practically ordered, and while Zoro was certainly shocked to receive such a request, he felt like he couldn’t let his new friend down. And besides, what harm could it do to learn more about Nico Robin in person?

“Ok but can I actually get some sleep now?” Zoro said.

“Ok but don’t sleep too long or I’ll get bored again,” Luffy replied, that smile cutting right through any desire Zoro had to spend the rest of his day in a deep slumber.

Zoro had then nodded, a small smile still resting on his lips before shutting his eyes once more. The silence was much more comforting this time and not even the jolt he felt as Luffy shuffled closer and rested his head against Zoro’s arm could break the peace. His heart raced at the simple touch, but he didn’t hate it, no, in fact, Zoro fell asleep quicker than he’d ever done before.

When the following day came to pass however, Zoro was planning on going back to the tree once he’d been released from his lesson. It was lunch time and he figured he could take a quick nap before he went to eat something. His deal with Luffy had completely slipped his mind. 

Fortunately though as Zoro’s class was dismissed and he left the room, he was immediately greeted with the sight of Luffy standing on the other side of the hall, instantly reminding him of what had been promised. Luffy was standing and talking to Sanji, though Zoro didn’t pay any mind to him, preferring to just forget he’d even saw the cook. Neither seemed to have noticed Zoro yet and so despite his previous determination to not let his new companion down, he considered leaving.

Zoro looked down the hallway and towards the exit and thought that perhaps leaving really would be the best route to take, he shouldn’t have been socialising anyway and it’s not like he owed Luffy anything. 

But of course, things didn’t go the way he wanted as he heard Luffy let out a laugh and Zoro’s eyes went wide. 

Laughter wasn’t something that Zoro had ever heard much of, or not the genuine kinda anyway, it was always fake or forced. Sure he’d heard some real ones when he walked down streets or around buildings when he was out, but Luffy’s laugh was different. It was so joyous and had the fun and light sound of a child’s. It was a sound that made Zoro’s heart race and caused him to turn his head back without another thought, his mind now made up. 

“Oh hey Zoro!” Luffy greeted cheerfully, a smile still plastered on his face as Zoro appeared before the two.

“Hey, were you waiting for me or something?” Zoro questioned, trying his best to ignore the not so friendly look that Sanji was giving him.

“Yeah, we thought that you’d need some help finding your way to us,” Luffy explained, though Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Actually this was all your idea, _I_ told you he could figure it out on his own,” Sanji corrected, and Zoro truly was impressed by just how much Sanji seemed to hate him, he didn’t even want to share the credit for such a trivial thing.

“But it’s nice when people wait for you,” Luffy countered.

“I know but this guy’s only been here for a few days, it’s not like you’re really friends or anything, so there’s no real reason to wait for him.”

“Zoro _is_ my friend, we decided it yesterday.” And that certainly got a reaction from the blonde, his only visible eyebrow raised as he spared Zoro a glance, but it didn’t last long before he sighed.

“Ok fine, whatever you say, let’s just go before there’s no tables left,” Sanji said, not waiting for a response to start walking.

Luffy seemed satisfied with his victory as he looked to Zoro with a smile.

“Come on Zoro, I can’t wait for you to meet everyone else,” Luffy said before setting off and quickly catching up with Sanji.

Zoro hesitated for just a moment, as he wondered just what he’d gotten himself into, before he’d followed the two boys.

When the three arrived at the dining hall and found the table that their group was seated out, Zoro finally saw that Luffy really did have a lot of friends. He only personally knew Nami out of the group, but he also recognised the infamous Nico Robin sitting beside her with those shining dark eyes and hair.

Also sitting with them however was a rather muscular looking young man, who had neon blue hair and two star tattoos on his giant forearms. There was also a much older looking gentleman, who was as thin as a twig and had an afro triple the size of his own body. And so when Zoro added up everyone that Luffy seemed to know so far, that made eight, if he included himself and remembered the mysterious Trafalgar Law.

“Everyone, I want you to meet Zoro, he’s my new friend and he’s super cool,” Luffy announced, a little louder than Zoro would’ve preferred, as Sanji took his seat.

There was a mixture of greetings and waves before Luffy pulled on Zoro’s arm, catching the taller boy off guard and making his heart jump, as he led him to the two empty seats at the end of the table. Once seated, Luffy pointed to the blue haired guy.

“That’s Franky, he’s really awesome and likes to build super cool stuff,” Luffy said, and Franky nodded, a proud grin on his face.

“I’m actually a mechanical engineering student but I’ll take that as well,” Franky explained, and Zoro nodded in response before Luffy turned to the thin man beside Franky.

“And that’s Brook, he’s a musician and can play anything!” Luffy exclaimed, clearly a big fan of Brook’s work.

“He’s too kind, I’m actually studying to become a teacher so I can help others bring more joy into the world through music,” Brook clarified, though he certainly didn’t seem to mind the compliment either.

“Oh and this is Robin, she’s really smart and likes to read,” Luffy then said, looking to the dark haired woman to his left. 

“Hi, I apologise if Luffy’s been dragging you around too much, but I’m an archaeology and history student if we’re doing introductions,” Robin responded, a gentle smile on her face. It seemed fitting enough for her.

It was strange, Robin certainly didn’t look all that dangerous or conniving and deceitful as everyone made her out to be. Though, it was probably all an act and in the end, whether she was nice at heart didn’t matter, she was going to meet her end one way or another.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Zoro said, being as polite as he could manage.

“Hey, where’s Usopp? He’s usually here by now,” Nami suddenly asked, looking around the crowded hall.

“Not sure, he said something about printing some stuff off but it’s not that far to go,” Sanji replied, a slight look of concern passing by his usually neutral face.

“Maybe it got busted or something,” Frank suggested, and Nami nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not uncommon, so I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, he’ll be here soon I’m sure of it.” And then as if she’d summoned him, a very proud looking Usopp marched up to the table and stood at the head of it, hands on his hips.

“Oh hey Usopp,” Luffy greeted with a wave.

“You sure look happy about something, care to share?” Robin questioned, and Usopp grinned as he reached into his overall’s pocket and revealed a key before he showed it off to the table.

“A key?” Nami said, but Usopp shook his head.

“Not just any key my dear friend, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us to seize for tonight and tonight only,” Usopp explained, and having then caught everyone’s interest, he waltzed over to the last remaining seat and sat down beside Sanji.

“Come on Usopp, tell us!” Luffy urged his friend, leaning as far as the table would allow.

“Well I was going to print some stuff but of course, the printer was broken beyond repair and so I had to go to the med school next door since they get all the new stuff, but as fate would have it, I ran into Law, quite literally since I was in a hurry to get there and back here in time,” Usopp began.

“I’d knocked him right over and considering he already looked like he was in a bad mood-” 

“Nothing new there,” Sanji remarked.

“Exactly and so taking this into account, I apologised immediately and helped him pick up his things and that’s when I saw the key, it was just lying right beside his leg so I guess he didn’t notice it because he just stood up without giving it a look,” Usopp continued.

“So I asked what he was doing around since the place was pretty deserted and he said that he’d been staying back late after all his classes lately and he said it pretty casually but I could tell there was a reason behind it, he couldn’t even look at me for a second without staring off somewhere else, I think he’s avoiding something.”

“Or _someone_ ,” Nami added.

“But that’s not the point of this story, the point is, he left and forgot the key so now we’re in luck my friends,” Usopp said, but there still seemed to be some confusion among the group as they all shared puzzled expressions.

“Ok but that doesn’t explain what the key is,” Nami said, and Usopp seemed surprised, as if he’d expected everybody to understand from that story alone.

“Law said he’d been staying back, most likely alone, and what teacher lets their student stay behind and then leave the door unlocked?” Usopp questioned, and a few light bulbs seemed to switch on in the group between Nami and Robin, but the rest were a lost cause.

“Guys, this is the key to the med schools fancy lecture hall, which means that there is a huge screen and room just waiting for us to use tonight for a movie night,” Usopp said, obviously done with being clever and secretive.

That’s when there was excitement among the group of friends as they all thanked Usopp and told him he did good.

“How ever did you know it was for that room specifically?” Brook then questioned, and Usopp seemed to be caught off guard as he hesitated before replying.

“Um I just have a very keen eye for these things and instantly knew it’s shape would fit that door, nothing gets past these eyes,” Usopp boasted, and even though it was obvious that nobody, aside from Luffy and Brook, bought this lie, they all nodded along and smiled fondly at Usopp.

“Alright Usopp, awesome job!” Luffy exclaimed, a proud and overjoyed look in his eyes that even made Zoro crack a smile.

“Ok then, so what time are we gonna meet then? It can’t be too early, or we’ll get busted,” Sanji asked, and then the group jumped into planning while Zoro watched silently.

Zoro observed the friends for a while as they all eagerly talked away and made arrangements for the time and what they’d watch and even down to the smallest of details, like who would sit where or whether they should just haul some blankets over. It honestly made Zoro’s heart ache a little, he’d never gotten to do any of these things. He’d spent all his life training, killing and isolating himself because he didn’t have time for friends…or that’s what he’d been taught anyway.

“Zoro, you’re coming with, right?” Luffy asked, snapping Zoro from his thoughts as he realised the smaller boy was looking up at him with an expectant look in his big, innocent eyes. 

And Zoro’s heart began to pound at this. It shouldn’t have even been a big deal, he could’ve just said no, he had plans or just simply no, he had no obligation to go, these weren’t his friends after all. He was sure that he wouldn’t be missed among such a large group.

“Sure, I guess I’m not doing anything.” Ok, Zoro needed to have a serious talk with his brain later.

Luffy’s happy meter seemed to combust from this as he grinned widely at Zoro and pulled him into a tight side hug. And Zoro could’ve died as he felt his cheeks flare up with an intense heat.

“I can’t wait,” Luffy said as Zoro managed to push the affectionate boy away.

“Ok so it’s decided, we’ll meet tonight with everything we need and hide in the classroom before the they lock up the building,” Usopp said, and everyone nodded besides Zoro.

“How’re we getting out if the building is locked?” Zoro questioned.

“We’ll just use one of the fire exits or windows in the classroom, they usually leave the keys for these things somewhere close in case of emergencies,” Usopp explained, and Zoro then nodded, figuring he could deal with climbing out a window, he’d done it a million times before anyway.

Not long after that discussion ended, everyone began to leave for their next lesson or their room. Zoro had to endure yet another dull session but it went by fairly quickly and so he didn’t complain too much.

The rest of the day then flew by as Zoro spent it by taking a nap and soon enough, it was time to meet up. He’d walked to the med building with Usopp, who carried a bag of food and a pillow, and then they’d regrouped with everyone. It wasn’t too hard to sneak in with all their belongings and then lock themselves in the classroom since there was nobody to question them, as anybody that was still loitering was inside their respective classroom.

Soon it grew to be very dark inside the building and they knew it was safe to emerge from their cramped hiding spots. Everyone then got to work in setting up their comfortable seats on the floor as Usopp worked the computer and selected their first movie. Apparently they were going to view three films, all of a different genre but ending with a slasher film in the spirit of Halloween.

Zoro had planned on just sitting away from the group, not wanting to intrude on their nest of blankets and pillows since he hadn’t contributed to it. But of course, he didn’t get his way as Luffy had dragged him to the last remaining spot on the floor of blankets and made him sit.

“And where exactly are you planning o-” Luffy dropped to the floor and seated himself quite comfortable between Zoro’s spread out legs, leaning back and resting his head against the older boy’s pounding chest.

He felt absolutely ridiculous at how his body was responding, he was acting like a child with a silly crush, which he definitely didn’t have because Luffy was practically a stranger. No, Luffy was loud and impulsive and cute and childish and-wait, no, no, Luffy was _not_ cute and Zoro did _not_ have a crush.

Zoro hadn’t even processed that the film had started, he was far too busy staring down at the mop of soft, messy hair that was resting against him and how it was almost begging for somebody to touch it. Damnit, when and why had Luffy even taken his hat off? 

It took the whole movie for Zoro to even process that he wasn’t even comfortable, his arms were just hanging loosely at his sides and now that the lights were back on while the swap occurred, Zoro couldn’t ignore the feeling. 

“Hey Luffy, can’t you move? I’m not really comfortable like this,” Zoro asked, and good lord, that look on Luffy’s face as he tilted his head upwards to meet Zoro’s gaze, it was just too much.

“What’s uncomfortable?” Luffy questioned in response.

“My arms, I can’t really do anything with them when you’re lying on me,” Zoro explained as calmly as he could, feeling slightly embarrassed just from the act out loud.

“Oh, sorry, what about this then?” Luffy said before he reached and took each of Zoro’s muscular arms in his hands and wrapped them around his waist. 

Zoro just wanted to cover his face so badly and he’d never been so grateful than when Usopp switched the lights off once more because he was burning up. Luffy had been so delicate in his touch and just the feeling of his smooth hands connecting with Zoro’s bare skin sent sparks through his body. 

“Is that better, Zoro?” Luffy then asked, clearly unsure after the lack of response.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Zoro had then managed to choke out, and it seemed to satisfy Luffy as he turned his attention to the screen once more as if it was the most normal thing in the world to sit like this with somebody you’d met only a few days ago.

Zoro had pleaded to whatever high being was out there to send him some release from all the embarrassment and overwhelming feelings. But nobody came to his aid and so Zoro simply had to live with it until it all died down.

The next film that had been chosen was a comedy and it had gotten a few quiet laughs from Zoro, while the rest of the group let out some of the loudest and unusual sounds he’d ever heard. But the more they laughed, the less Zoro heard of them tuning them out one by one until all he could hear was Luffy. The way his body shook and wriggled against Zoro’s as laughter overtook him, it was distracting but not in a bad sense. Zoro actually smiled more and let his own laughter grow louder, suddenly not caring if he was heard or if anybody noticed the way that he only stared at Luffy when something funny happened on the screen. 

By the time the credits were rolling, every one of them was smiling and feeling a joy unlike any other. 

“Ok guys, it’s time for our final film so prepare yourselves for the horrors that await us,” Usopp said as he got up and began the last swap.

“Zoro?” Luffy spoke up as the rest of the group began to talk between themselves.

“Yeah?” Zoro replied, looking down once more to meet with those eyes.

“You have a nice laugh, you should do it more,” Luffy said, a small smile appearing on his face before he turned his attention elsewhere, while Zoro’s face felt the now familiar burn once more.

Zoro knew he only had to endure one more film, but it was killing him just how easily he let his guard down around Luffy and just how much he made him feel with so little effort. It was honestly quite frightening, and he wasn’t sure if he could endure another month of it.

However, once the lights were off again and the film was started, Zoro felt his mind begin to settle once more. 

It really wasn’t a scary or tense movie, or at least not in Zoro’s eyes anyway, but even still, most of the group were jumping and clutching to one another at the slightest thing. Usopp was clinging to Sanji, who seemed pretty pleased with himself as he endured the film without even flinching once, while Nami hid behind her blanket or grabbed onto Robin’s arm for support. Brook was probably the worst in the group, screaming and hiding at things that weren’t even supposed to be scary. Franky and Luffy seemed to be enjoying themselves the most, jumping at times with the rest of the group, but never hiding or letting out a cry.

But it was because of this lack of reaction that had confused Zoro as he felt Luffy grip onto the assassin’s wrapped hands around his waist. Was he actually a lot more scared than he was letting on? Or was just this out of instinct?

Whatever it was, Zoro didn’t even try to resist it or even shift his body, it felt nice and comforting actually. But despite this feeling, it was actually his own following actions that brought down an oh so terrible and life changing revelation upon himself.

Zoro had then shifted his hands so that he was the only holding onto Luffy’s hands, the other boy’s hands now beneath and hidden under Zoro’s much larger ones. He felt himself grip tightly onto Luffy’s hands, out of some deep need for contact or a just for a chance to be closer. Whatever the reason was, it didn’t even matter because Luffy didn’t even flinch or look at Zoro, like this was just as natural to him as it had felt to Zoro. And that’s when he realised.

Oh, this really was a crush.

Zoro didn’t even have a chance to process this bombshell as at this precise moment, chaos unfolded in the room as the tense scene in the film hit it’s climax and the classroom door swung open, a small, searching light coming with it. Screams were heard and a lot of painful thuds rang out as the other’s in the group jumped and hit those beside them in a desperate attempt to grab something.

They all stared, eyes wide, at the dark silhouette in the doorway, which was carrying a torch and shining it between them all, nearly blinding them. 

“W-who’s there?” Usopp questioned, clearly trying his best to sound brave, despite the fact that his face was buried in Sanji’s chest.

The figure then pointed the torch upwards to reveal the face of none other than Trafalgar Law. He seemed rather amused by all the chaos he’d caused.

“If you’re just gonna stand there, can you at least tell us what you want?” Sanji questioned once he’d composed himself, trying to hide that he’d been just as frightened as the rest.

“I was just confirming something and it looks like I was right, so if you don’t mind, I’d like my key back tomorrow,” Law replied, but it was obvious he had more than just the one reason as he turned to leave and the sound of another set of heavier footsteps was heard in the echoing hallway.

The group spent the remainder of the film in a shaken state before they all packed up as quickly as possible. They kept close together as they locked up and snuck out one of the windows.

Usopp had slid the key under Law and his roommate’s door on the way back and then they all split up and returned to their rooms.

Zoro hadn’t really processed a thing since the disruption though, he felt like his body was running on auto pilot as his mind raced and his heart pounded. He really couldn’t believe that in only a matter of days, Luffy had managed to steal his heart and had taught him to feel emotions that had once been foreign.

To say that this situation was not ideal was an understatement.


	3. The Party

A few weeks had passed since Zoro’s revelation and he’d spent most of it trying to convince himself that he was just sick. However, it wasn’t working out very well since it wasn’t a very logical argument considering this illness only flared up when he was around Luffy. But despite this, he was still determined to rid himself of all of those unknown and confusing feelings.

He did this by spending as little time with Luffy and his friends as possible. Zoro spent most of his lunches alone and resting under that tree, but not all of them of course as Luffy sometimes waited for him and so it was impossible to escape on those days. 

On those days when Luffy picked him up, Zoro tried his best to focus on Robin and what kind of person she was and the best way to pick her off when the time came, but that was just too challenging apparently. All Zoro could do was watch and listen to Luffy as he went on about anything and everything.

So yes, Zoro had it bad for the boy and it was overwhelming him. All he could do was think about those wide eyes and that bright smile of his. It was intoxicating and Zoro hated it. He hated that he’d found somebody so perfect and fun and just so carefree and that he’d never get to have him. Luffy had become all that Zoro could see but could never touch.

And so as Zoro wandered back to his room one evening, he felt as though he was at his limit. He’d just been so on edge ever since he’d realised his situation, his body tensing up and his breath stealing itself away at the mere sight of Luffy. It was as frustrating as it was draining and all Zoro wanted to do that one Saturday night was to just collapse in his bed and sleep since it was the only escape from everything.

It was then because of Zoro’s mood that it was quite unfortunate that once he’d reached the corridor of his dorm, he saw a familiar pair standing in the doorway next door. It really was just terrible timing for both parties as Zoro heard the frustrated tones of Law and Kids’ voices because the assassin had decided that he wasn’t going to deal with this. Not that evening. No.

“…and anyway, I don’t see where you get off acting like we’re some exclusive thing, I thought we were doing this for kicks?” Law argued, staring up at the glaring red head.

“We are but that doesn’t mean I appreciate you playing games with me.”

“Oh that’s interesting because I don’t recall doing anything of the sort so please, enlighten me,” Law said, his eyes narrowing.

“I find that hard to believe but fine, I couldn’t help but notice that in between all your new lays, not one of them has ever come up twice, so tell me Law, is there a reason you’ve made a point to only have one night stands with everyone but me?” And whether or not Law tensed up out of anger or shock, Zoro never found out because he’d had enough the second he reached his own dorm door, his presence going unnoticed until he spoke up.

“Hey, you two, can you just keep your mouths shut for one night? Some of us actually want to sleep.”

And this certainly shocked the two bickering boys as they processed that somebody had been listening the whole time. But the surprise didn’t last long before their eyes hardened once more and they looked to Zoro, who met their intense gazes with his own intimidating look.

“What the hell did you just say?” Kid said, but Zoro simply crossed his arms, his expression never wavering.

“You heard me assholes, I’m tired of listening to you guys and your pointless drama,” Zoro said, though this only seemed to annoy the two further.

“We’re sorry about the noise but this isn’t any of your damn business,” Law responded, and Zoro was almost tempted to laugh.

“You guys are aware that everyone here knows about every one of your fights and what they’re about, right? It’s everyone’s business now and if you want to change that, I suggest you start keeping your voices down or just shutting the hell up altogether,” Zoro replied, and that seemed to do the trick as the two seemed to search for some kind of argument before eventually, Law let out a frustrated huff and turned and left without so much as another word or glance.

Zoro had then entered his room, not bothering to wait and see if Kid said or did anything, he was far too tired and he considered his job complete now that Law was gone.

Unfortunately though, Zoro’s problems didn’t disappear when he shut the door behind him. He was simply greeted with yet another stressful situation.

“Hey Zoro!” Luffy greeted from where he sat beside Usopp on his bed.

“Oh, hey Zoro, perfect timing, would you mind if Luffy stayed here for the night?” Usopp then asked, and Zoro wanted to just leave and never come back. This had to be some kind of cruel joke.

“It’s just that Sanji had to leave for the night for some class trip, so Luffy’s alone and I figured it would be nice to keep him some company,” Usopp explained, clearly taking Zoro’s shocked silence as an invitation to continue.

“I promise I’ll be quiet when you’re sleeping,” Luffy said, smile plastered on his face like usual.

Zoro knew he couldn’t just say no but what he could do was poke holes in this plan until the two boys caved.

“I don’t really care but where’s he gonna sleep?” Zoro questioned as he moved to sit on the edge of his own bed.

“On the floor,” Luffy replied.

“Seriously? Won’t that be too uncomfortable for you?” Zoro asked, surprised by the other boy’s response. He’d almost expected him to ask to share with Usopp or himself.

“Nope, I’ll be ok,” Luffy said, and Zoro sighed. He should’ve known it would be impossible to argue.

“Ok well don’t wake me up if you change your mind.”

After this, Zoro laid down and shut his eyes, letting Luffy and Usopp’s voices fade out as they talked away excitedly. At least he could count on sleep to distract him from his beating heart.

Or he could’ve but next thing he knew, somebody was shaking him awake and calling him name. It was Usopp from what Zoro could tell as he slowly opened his eyes once more. He wasn’t sure how long passed but he’d definitely fallen asleep.

“Zoro, Nami is here to see you, she says it’s important,” Usopp said, and Zoro nodded as he sat up and stretched.

Luffy was watching Zoro intently as he sat on the floor on top of a few blankets and pillow. It was a little unnerving but made the assassin wonder if this was how the other boy managed to get on so well with others. Maybe Luffy simply used those moments of silence to observe and take in his friends actions and expressions instead of focusing on his own thoughts.

Zoro stood up and tried his best to ignore those peering eyes as he made his way to the door. And once he’d made it outside and saw Nami, he felt himself relax. 

The two had then left the dorm building and walked out into the cold night. They’d sought out a secluded spot at the back of the building before they decided it was safe enough to talk.

“Hey, sorry it’s so late, I just needed to talk to you,” Nami said, but Zoro shook his head as he leant back against the hard wall of the building.

“It’s fine, what do you want to say?” Zoro asked.

“Well I was writing up some of my report earlier and I think I’m almost done, I should definitely be done in the next week or so,” Nami replied, and while that was some of the best news that Zoro had ever heard, there was something odd about it.

“That’s great but why are you telling me this? I only need to know when you’re finished,” Zoro questioned, and that’s when Nami shifted as she grabbed onto one of her arms and looked down.

“Um well I was just thinking, maybe Robin doesn’t need to die, I mean we’ve got her research, why not just bring her in for questioning?” Nami said, and Zoro sighed. He knew it was going to be trouble having somebody who only sat on the edge of Zoro’s world so close to a target.

“Because if it were that easy, you wouldn’t be writing the report.”

“I know but I really don’t think she’s a bad person, we’ve grown so close and her research sounds important, I don’t really understand why so many people want her gone,” Nami responded, looking up.

“Nami, you need to understand that it doesn’t matter, you and I were given a job and we’re going to get it done, the more questions you ask, the less you’ll sleep at night,” Zoro said, and Nami’s face turned to one of frustration.

“I don’t understand how you can say that, Robin’s a human just like us, don’t you have any sympathy for her?!” Nami exclaimed, and once more, Zoro felt his own irritation and anger rising.

“No because where has sympathy gotten anybody? The world isn’t perfect and it’s time you grow up and accept that,” Zoro argued, but Nami continued to stand her ground, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like I’m some child, I understand the world just fine, the only difference between you and I is that I haven’t given up on the people in it and I know that there’s a choice to make every time.” It was this that made Zoro snap as his body shook and his eyes narrowed.

“Then why wasn’t I given one, huh? I’ve never had the luxury of choosing my own path so don’t come to me with your lectures about having a choice, I’ve only ever been punished for making them!” Zoro shouted, and Nami’s eyes widened as she took a step back in surprise…or was it fear? 

That was probably the first time that Zoro had raised his voice in a long time. He’d almost forgotten how to do it he was so used to just living without verbal conflict.

It was only after a significant amount of silence had passed that Zoro sighed, figuring he should apologise. It wasn’t Nami’s fault really, she’d never been a part of an execution before, of course she was going to get emotional and attached. What normal human wouldn’t?

“Look-”

“No, you’re right, I didn’t take this job because I have good morals, just forget it,” Nami said, her voice and whole person much smaller.

Zoro didn’t even get a chance to say another word before she took off and left him to think about everything that had been said. Maybe she did have a point, maybe it was cold to simply kill a girl as young as Robin just for the crime of curiosity, but despite that, Zoro believed he wasn’t in a position to question that decision, he was just there to do to eliminate those who were deemed a threat.

He’d waited around for a little longer, just letting the cold air hit him like it would wake him up and rid him of the memories of what had just transpired. 

Once he’d finished, he put his hands in his pockets and began the walk back to the dorm entrance.

He was hoping that Luffy and Usopp would be asleep by the time he got back, though he still wasn’t entirely sure of the time, they could’ve been wide awake for all he knew. It was mostly because he didn’t want them to ask questions but there was also Zoro’s need to hide from Luffy’s gaze, which would surely continue to peer inside of him.

He’d made it to the front steps of the building before he saw a single soul. And the one he saw was Law, who was sitting on the ground below the stairs. He carried a whole new aura around him as he sat silently with his back resting against one of the small pillars that sat on either side of the steps. 

Zoro had wondered what he was doing sitting all alone, staring up at the sky with only the moonlight as his company. 

Law had only spared Zoro one glance, as he looked to see who exactly was passing by before he turned his attention back to the sky. He looked peaceful on the outside, but it was obvious that he’d come to this spot specifically with the intention of thinking. His eyes being the only thing that gave away his troubled nature. Zoro figured it probably had something to do with what had happened earlier that evening.

But no more time was wasted as Zoro then passed by without a word and soon returned to his room, opening the door as silently as he could manage once he’d noticed that there was no light coming from under it.

What he found when he entered the room itself was Usopp sound asleep in his bed and Luffy lying sprawled out on the floor. 

Zoro had crept across to his bed as quietly as possible before he got settled, peeling his shirt off and dumping it at the foot of it. He had laid back and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before he rolled onto his side and looked at Luffy. The dark haired boy seemed to have his eyes shut but it was obvious he wasn’t asleep, or not peacefully so anyway.

He wasn’t sure why he’d done it, maybe it was because he felt so drained and hollow by this point, but whatever the reason was, Zoro found himself speaking up.

“Luffy?” Zoro whispered quietly into the darkness, and there wasn’t a second before Luffy rolled over to look at him, his wides eyes just barely visible.

“You can sleep here if you want.”

Zoro had seen a small nod from the other, who was clearly trying his best to avoid speaking in case he awoke his sleeping friend, before he stood up and approached the bed. 

The assassin had shuffled over as far as he could manage before Luffy clambered in beside him. They’d laid so close together as the two stared at one another in perfect silence. Neither had said a word, they just looked at each other, almost analysing the other in this moment of weakness and quiet. 

Zoro remembered the way that Luffy’s hand had stretched out to touch his earrings, which were splayed out on the pillow beneath him, like he needed something stimulating to distract him in this unknown moment. He remembered his beating heart and feeling the slightest tug as gentle fingers managed to tap the edge of one of the three golden bars.

It was Usopp’s shifting body that had brought Luffy’s hand back to his own chest before his eyes began to realise the time and slowly but surely closed. All that could be heard was his deep breaths.

Zoro had stared a little longer, wondering just what went on in Luffy’s head when he had no choice but to be quiet or during these silent nights. Did he get lonely? Did he have his own world of problems? Or was it quiet and only filled with peaceful memories and words?

He never reached a conclusion that night as his own mind and body reached its limit and drifted off into a restful slumber. He knew that if he’d been more awake and alert that none of that would’ve happened, but it had provided him with a rather comforting thought as he fell asleep.

Never had Zoro met somebody who could silence his own thoughts in the same way that sleep and alcohol had done for him for years, but Luffy had done that without having to say a single word.

And so the night passed by without any more disruptions and soon enough, the sun had risen. 

Of course when Zoro woke up that morning, he’d felt himself getting flustered all over again as his face went red and his heart began to race while Luffy slept soundly. 

But Zoro’s beating heart wasn’t the only thing that he had to worry about as the moment Luffy woke up, he reminded the assassin of that one important deal that they’d made.

“Are you excited about the party tomorrow? You’re still going with me, right?” 

Zoro knew he was screwed the moment he heard this. There was no way he was going to be able to pretend to be the other’s date and _not_ do something stupid. But there was no way out of at that point, he couldn’t fake an illness and he couldn’t just back out. He was a man of his word after all.

And so when the following night rolled around and Luffy had arrived with Sanji by his side, Zoro had resigned himself to his fate.

“Hey guys, are you ready?” Luffy greeted.

“Yep, all good here,” Usopp had replied before the two exited their room and locked up.

Sanji and Usopp had walked off arm in arm, and so, clearly timing to imitate them in order to be as convincing as possible, Luffy hooked his own arm around Zoro’s. It had obviously caught Zoro off guard and he’d had to grit his teeth to stop himself from reacting too rashly.

As the four of them had made their way to Law’s room, a thought came to Zoro. How exactly did anybody have such big and important parties like the ones he’d heard of from Luffy and his friends? The dorms were tiny.

Though Zoro didn’t have to wait long to find out the answer to his question as once they’d arrived at Law’s dorm, they were greeted with an empty corridor. He’d watched as Sanji then knocked on the door.

“It’s Sanji, I’m here with Usopp, Luffy and Zoro,” He’d said, and not a moment later, four pieces of paper were slid under the door. Sanji had swiped them up before handing one each to everyone.

On the paper was some directions and Zoro couldn’t help but feel confused. This was a lot of work for a party…but to be fair, Zoro hadn’t ever been to one before, not one just for fun anyway.

“Looks like your plan worked Luffy, Zoro here must’ve done something to rub Law the right way, you definitely didn’t get your paper this fast the last time,” Sanji remarked, and Luffy had grinned in response as he’d tightened his grip around Zoro’s arm.

So there really was a system to getting into these things early.

The group had then wandered across the campus and then past the sports field before venturing into the small patch of trees that lined the university’s grounds. It would’ve been impossible to find their way through the darkness if there hadn’t been a trail of lights leading the way.

“Is it always this difficult with Law?” Zoro had asked, cutting through the long silence and catching Usopp’s attention as he glanced back.

“Can’t really say, this is only the second time I’ve seen Law throw a party,” Usopp said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

Zoro couldn’t help but feel puzzled. Everything he’d seen from Law seemed to contradict what he’d heard. People seemed to be in love with Law’s casual and slightly rebellious nature, you couldn’t go a day either without hearing about all the drama and fights between him and Kid. It was interesting really, everybody fawned over Law and thought it was insanely crazy but cool that he was even daring to sleep around with somebody like Kid, who was just a dangerous jerk that didn’t give a crap about anybody but himself. It was interesting to Zoro because he’d seen nothing to indicate that any of these versions of these people even existed. All he could think of now was the image of Law sitting alone and the fire that burned in Kid’s eyes. It seemed as though they’d worked hard to hide those sides of themselves and this party was possibly just another way for Law to keep it covered up.

Those thoughts had clouded Zoro’s attention and next thing he knew, the four of them had a come to a stop as they stood at the edge of what seemed to be Law’s party. Yeah, Zoro could see why Luffy had wanted to get in earlier. It seemed as though half the university had shown up. 

So much for all the secrecy.

There were lights strung up all around the open patch of trees and there was music and dancing. Everything that Zoro had expected to see.

“I guess I didn’t need to make you come after all,” Luffy had said as he unhooked his arm and looked up at the taller boy, who felt a strange sense of withdrawal from the lack of touch he’d been left with. 

It had taken him a few moments to even process what had been said as he then realised that yes, there hadn’t been a line to even wait in.

“I guess so, does this mean I can go?” Zoro responded, though despite his initial lack of desire to go this party in the first place, he actually almost hoped that Luffy would beg or force him to stay. He knew why of course but it didn’t get any easier to accept.

“Don’t be boring Zoro, you have to stay!” Luffy practically pleaded.

“Why should I?” Zoro questioned, and Luffy seemed to struggle to find an answer that would appeal to Zoro until a moment of genius struck, his eyes lighting up.

“Because I’m here and even if our deal didn’t work out, it still said you had to come with me,” Luffy replied, and Zoro smiled. How could he say no when he never went against his own word?

“Alright, I’ll follow your lead then,” Zoro said, and Luffy grinned.

From there, Luffy had snatched up one of Zoro’s hands and had led him from one spot to another. He ate, talked to the others from the group, ate some more and then he decided he wanted to dance.

“Come on Zoro, please?” Luffy begged as he pulled on Zoro’s hands, though the older boy didn’t move an inch.

“I already told you, I’m not going to dance with you, why can’t you just go find somebody else?”

“Because I want to dance with you, you’re still my date, aren’t you?” Luffy explained, and Zoro rolled his eyes.

“I’m your fake date Luffy, you don’t get all the perks.” Luffy groaned.

“Aww come on, why not?”

“Because I don’t like being in crowds of sweaty people.” 

Luffy then sighed before releasing Zoro’s hands, giving up for the first time since they’d met.

“Ok but you have to promise that you won’t leave tonight."

“Sure, am I allowed to at least go out to get some space though?” And the other boy nodded.

“Yeah but don’t go too far, I want to hangout more so don’t get lost,” Luffy instructed before he took off to join his friends, who were already having fun and dancing away.

Zoro had stayed and watched Luffy for a few minutes. It made him smile to see just how happy and lively Luffy was. He wasn’t exactly a great dancer but he was definitely passionate and was having fun so what did that matter? 

He watched until he decided to do as he’d said. He needed some space and cooler air if he was going to be there all night.

He chose to go to that tree he loved so much. It wasn’t too far away from the patch of woods and so Zoro figured he’d be ok when it was time to head back.

Zoro had sat down under the tree, bathing in the moonlight and the distant glow of the campus lampposts. He’d sat there for awhile until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the tree. It looked like he had company.

“You’ve surprised me again Eustass, I didn’t even think you’d notice that I was gone,” The familiar voice of Law said, indicating that he’d been sat there on the other side this whole time. But now that Kid had arrived, Zoro felt dread begin to fill up inside of him. That was the end of his peace and quiet.

“It’s hard to leave your own party without anybody noticing, that’s half of what I’ve been hearing about you all night,” Kid responded, and it was probably the quietest Zoro had ever heard the rougher looking boy. Maybe there was hope yet.

“Really? I’d ask what else they’re saying about me but I think I know now, guess it was naïve of me to assume people would keep their noses out of our business.” And there was just a moment of promising silence before Kid spoke up.

“It’s all your fault, you know? All the talk.” 

Zoro mentally sighed at this. It was fight time already it seemed and Zoro couldn’t leave because the only other place to go was a crowded party.

“I know.” _What?_

“What?” Kid asked, clearly just as shocked as Zoro, who had almost leant around the tree in his state of surprise.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, I don’t like it,” Law had said with a sigh.

“You’re kidding, right? What the hell do you mean by that? You know?”

“Yes, Eustass, I know, I’ve been an ass with you for no good reason, you were right, I was playing games with you and I didn’t want to admit it…I’m sorry,” Law replied, and Zoro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just what the hell had gotten into Law to make him suddenly admit to that?

“Apologise all you want but it’s pointless if you don’t tell me why, so I suggest you start explaining.” And Zoro had to say, he was definitely on Kid’s side right now.

“My explanation is that I like you Eustass, but I don’t want to change what we have, it’s why I was sleeping around so much at the same time as seeing you almost constantly, I was scared it meant I was getting too close to something I didn’t understand or couldn’t have, so I tried to put a wall between us…I think I even _wanted_ you to hate me,” Law explained, and as surprising as it may have seemed to Kid and his lack of response, Zoro didn’t find any part of him feeling the same way. It all seemed to fit nicely with his own image of Law.

“You did a good job of that, I’d almost had enough.”

“I guess so but I understand if you feel uncomfortable and don’t want to see me anymore, I never wanted things to turn romantic but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants, right?” And then there was the sound of movement as Law presumably stood up.

“I think you’re jumping a little bit too far ahead there, I actually feel the same, I definitely like you more than any other person I’ve been with and I agree that I don’t want things to change all that much, so the question is, what do we do about it?” Kid responded, and Zoro never thought he’d see the day of resolution.

“Well I guess we just keep doing what we’ve been doing already but just for the two of us, nobody else, and if we want to, I don’t mind spending more time together outside of just sex, could be nice to know more about each other, I guess,” Law said, and Kid was silent as he seemed to think it over.

“I don’t have a problem with that so I guess that’s that.”

“Good…though if I’m honest, I should’ve realised sooner you felt the same, you weren’t exactly subtle,” Law remarked, and Zoro could practically hear the smile on his face.

“What the hell are you talking about? All we’ve done is argue.”

“I’m not talking about the arguments, I’m talking about some of the things you’ve said to me when we’re having fun, who would’ve thought you’d be so possessive, Eustass.”

“Well I’m surprised you even remember any of that considering you spend most of our time with my hand around your throat, it’s honestly a miracle you retain anything.” Ok, Zoro was definitely learning more than he’d have liked.

“Why don’t you try it now and I’ll prove it.” Red flags were now waving.

“I’d love to but I’ll be damned if I start giving into all your demands so you’ll just have to wait,” Kid said, and Zoro couldn’t help but let out a sigh, which fortunately went unnoticed.

“Why wait when we could just go now?”

“Aren’t you the one who’s hosting this party or did you forget about that?”

“I only threw the damned thing because I was hoping to pick somebody interesting up for once but I still got bored and came out here, so don’t worry about it, this just means we don’t have to worry about being quiet,” Law explained, and Kid let out a laugh.

“Like we’ve ever worried about that but alright, let’s go.” And go they did, leaving Zoro in blissful and contented silence once more.

Though, it was difficult for Zoro to not think about Luffy as he sat and stared up at the clouded sky. After seeing things work out so well for Law and Kid, it was almost impossible not to. It left him with that dreaded feeling of hope. The hope that came despite knowing that he’d be leaving any day and that Luffy could never love somebody like Zoro. How could you love a monster after all?

He’d thought about heading back but he couldn’t find the energy to get up. If Luffy really wanted him back, he’d find him. He always seemed to.

“Zoro!” And there he was.

Zoro waited for Luffy to reach the top of the hill before he said anything.

“Hey, everything ok?” Zoro asked, and Luffy nodded.

“Yeah, I was just looking for you, I got bored and missed you,” Luffy explained.

“How are you even bored? Your friends are here,” Zoro questioned in response, and Luffy smiled as he held out his hand.

“Because you’re not there and you promised you would be, so come on.”

Zoro had silently accepted the hand before he was pulled to his feet and the two stood in the pale moonlight. Neither let go of each other though.

“Luffy, can I ask you something?” Zoro said, staring at their linked hands.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Why are you so attached to me? Since day one you’ve done nothing but drag me around and talk to me like we’ve always known each other,” Zoro questioned as he looked back up to see the puzzled expression on Luffy’s face.

“Because I like you, so I want to be around you,” Luffy replied as if it were obvious.

“I know but I’ve seen you with your other friends, you don’t do the things with them that you do with me, you sit with me here even though it bores you to be quiet and you then only want to be by my side, so can you just tell me what makes me so different?” 

“I already told you, it’s because I like you Zoro,” Luffy repeated, and then it made sense. 

It took Zoro back to the very first day that he’d met Luffy and all the confusion about the date. Luffy doesn’t talk like the rest of them, he doesn’t use the right terms, whether it’s because he feels awkward about them or just because he likes to keep things simple, he meant what he said in the most basic and genuine way. Luffy _liked_ Zoro.

Zoro’s eyes went wide as he stared down at Luffy, his mind racing as he tried to decide what to do in this situation. Did he confess back? Did he reject him for the sake of making his life easier and his departure less painful? That seemed like the logical option but Zoro found himself wanting nothing more than to just stay.

And when Zoro tightened his grip around Luffy’s hand and pulled him closer, he knew he only had one thing he wanted to say.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Luffy had only grinned as his reply but just like magic, all the screaming voices in his head that wanted him to take it back and leave, they just disappeared as Zoro pulled the other close and they kissed.

It couldn’t have been a more serene and passionate image to observe as they embraced in the silence of the night. Their only witness being the moon as they held onto each other. Zoro never wanted to let go out because he knew that reality would come back to strike him down the moment he did.

But in the end, despite their need for air, it wasn’t either of the two boys that caused them to break. It was the sound of a phone ringing out.

It had been Luffy’s and so it had been him who had to pull away first. He’d pulled it out his pocket and checked the number. He seemed confused by what he saw but he answered it all the same.

Zoro never heard what the conversation was about as his mind was still reeling from what had just happened. Luffy had confessed and Zoro had _kissed_ him. He couldn’t decide at first if that was the best or the worst decision he’d ever made. Sure, it had made himself and Luffy happy but that wasn’t the point, Zoro was a murderer and he’d been sent to kill one of Luffy’s closest friends. How was he supposed to go on after that?

The answer was simple. He couldn’t. 

And so the moment Luffy hung up, his face a jumble of emotions that indicated he’d received bad news, Zoro spoke.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this, I have to go,” Zoro rushed out, and he knew that even though he only saw it for a second before he turned away, he knew he’d be haunted by the look of sheer pain and abandonment in Luffy’s eyes.

Zoro had ran, ran all the way back to the dorm building because he needed to get away, he needed to leave this place. He didn’t even care that Nami hadn’t given him the go ahead, he knew only one way to get out and that was simple. He needed to kill Nico Robin.


	4. Confrontation

Zoro’s plan to kill Robin that night seemed to be a fateful one as the moment he reached the dorm building, he ran into Nami. It was only then that it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen her at the party.

She didn’t seem pleased to see him, a look of sadness appearing in her eyes the moment they landed on the assassin. Though, why would she be glad? It was obvious from her sudden disappearance the other day that she’d been trying her best to avoid him.

“Oh, hey, I was just about to come find you,” Nami greeted rather glumly, though she still couldn’t look Zoro directly in the eye.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’ve uh finished my report, so I guess you’re free to do what you like,” Nami said, and Zoro wanted to say something, _anything_ to the poor reflection of the strong girl he’d met only a month prior. He wanted to comfort her, even though he knew it was pointless because this was how it was always going to end, with somebody’s death. 

However, he never got that chance as Nami’s weak resolve seemed to break, her eyes finally meeting with Zoro’s with a new determination even as they filled with tears.

“I want you to know that Robin’s research could’ve change our world and that it could probably even change the way a person like you sees everything, and that if you saw some of the things she’d found out about our leaders, you’d drop everything and turn on them.” Though despite her confidence in her shaken state, Zoro didn’t flinch or move in the slightest at her words.

“But I guess there’s no changing things now, I’ve already signed for her death, haven’t I? So I won’t complain or beg anymore, in fact I’ll even tell you where she is, she’s in our room, researching and not having fun with her friends like she wanted because this is more important than any person right now,” Nami continued, and Zoro nodded.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when I’m done,” Zoro replied, his eyes steeling as the tension rose between the two.

They stared in that unbearable silence for a few moments until Nami took a deep breath and shut her eyes, composing herself once more and relaxing her body before they opened again.

“Well I won’t keep you but just know that this will be the last time we’ll meet or that you’ll ever hear my name, I’m done.” And then she nodded once more to the assassin before she left the building.

Zoro had waited until her footsteps fell silent before he moved. He went back to his room first in order to retrieve the singular knife he’d brought for this job. He’d always preferred a blade more than any other weapon, he felt it was far more superior and merciful than any other method. It was a beautiful tool and it didn’t leave ugly holes or make a noise if used correctly and kindly enough.

Once he’d retrieved this, he set off to Nami and Robin’s room. His mind had fell silent and he was grateful for that. Zoro knew that this was right decision from the silence alone. If he’d waited any longer to kill Robin, his mind would’ve been a mess of screams of anger and confusion. He’d be tormented by that look in Luffy’s eyes and he’d want to run back and apologise and just _be there_ for the other. It was more obvious than anything else that what Luffy needed was a friend to hold him after the unknown news he’d received.

But now Zoro was ready to kill and his mind would only focus on his mission until it was done and once it was completed, he’d be able to move on, leave and forget about everything that had happened.  
Zoro had only spared a moment to think once he’d reached the door to the dorm. Deciding whether it would be best to knock and be rid of the girl like that, or if he should just go in and maybe give Robin a few more moments with her studies. 

He went with the latter option in the end as he silently pulled the door handle down and opened it. He didn’t even make a sound as he entered the room and saw Robin sitting at her desk with her back to him. It was only when he pushed the door shut that things changed.

“Back already? Was the party really that bad that you couldn’t make it there?” Robin questioned with a small chuckle.

She didn’t even turn around until Zoro was half way into the room and even then, she didn’t seem surprised or curious. There was a rather final look in her eyes as she looked at Zoro and the blade in his hand. And she simply smiled at this.

“So the bell tolls for me, does it?” Robin asked, and Zoro wasn’t sure why but he was frozen under that piercing gaze. What was this paralysing feeling inside of him? Fear? No, something else.

“It’s ok, I knew from the moment that Nami reported me to your bosses that there was no running anymore, I’m ready,” Robin said, and then Zoro realised what this was. He’d never met somebody who could look Zoro, death, in the eye with such tranquillity. All Zoro had ever seen was fear and desperation in these final moments.

“Though despite saying that, I want you to know that I’m not looking to die or have any true desire to, I made a promise and a vow to live on a while back, I’ve simply come to terms with the way that my life will end, I’ve always known from the very moment I realised I was an only survivor of a secret lost to the world.”

Zoro had gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on his blade.

“If you don’t want to die then why don’t you do something about it?” Zoro questioned, and that was when the smile on Robin’s face turned to something less friendly.

“Because even though you may kill me, I don’t want to take your life in the process.” And even though Zoro was still confident he’d be able to take her life without losing his own due to his many advantages, he still couldn’t bring the blade up.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Robin.

“You can’t do it, can you? Something’s changed inside of you.” 

“Was it perhaps Nami’s words?” 

Zoro knew what it was and while Nami’s words definitely lingered in the back of his mind, it wasn’t her who’d done this to him, that much was obvious.

“Ah I see, of course, it was Luffy, wasn’t it?” His grip tightened once more.

“Yes, that makes sense, he has that way with people, doesn’t he? He just seems to understand us far better than ourselves and it would seem that even somebody like you isn’t immune to his free spirited nature,” Robin said, and Zoro had to turn away. It was over. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“So if this is your decision, are you prepared for the consequences? I’ll be leaving the first chance I get if you do this,” Robin said, and Zoro nodded. 

“I can’t kill you; I like to think I have something of moral compass left and if Nami’s right, then you don’t deserve this,” Zoro replied before he slipped the knife into his pocket and began to make for the exit.

“So be it then, though it would’ve been ok if you admitted that this was only because I’m Luffy’s friend, but I suppose if it helps you sleep better then who am I to say?”

Zoro had only paused for a moment at that statement before he left. 

He’d walked as fast as he could manage until he returned to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him. It was then that his legs gave out and he slid down to the floor, hitting his head back against the door before he brought it down and into his hands. His body was shaking.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to lash out or just give up but either way, he felt terrible. His mind was racing again as a million questions came to him. What now? Did he just say that his cover was blown? Could he even lie to them so easily? Would he be punished whether he lied or not? Was Luffy ok?

It was that final question that stilled his mind and body. Zoro was possibly awaiting a torture unlike anything he’d ever experienced for his failure and yet, he still wanted to know about the wellbeing of the boy who was responsible for this mess? He would’ve asked why but he didn’t need to anymore. What he could ask though was how had Luffy managed to wreak such unimaginable internal havoc in Zoro in only a month? It just didn’t make any sense.

Zoro wanted nothing more than to just go out and confront Luffy. He wanted to let him know just what the hell he’d done and he wanted to yell and allow himself to be angry. He knew it wasn’t Luffy’s fault for what had happened but he needed to blame someone and he was the only one that made sense. He thought about and what he’d say and it felt good…that is until he thought about how much pain he’d be able to inflict upon the innocent boy with his words. 

That was when Zoro suddenly pulled himself out from that dark part of his mind and forced himself to take that deep breath. No, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be beside Luffy, but that wasn’t possible anymore. He’d ruined everything.

He didn’t even realise how tired he was until he’d reached that conclusion and his body suddenly felt heavy. Zoro had just managed to bring his head back up and rest it against the door before his eyes shut. The last thing he saw was that same thing he’d been seeing since the start.

The fact that Usopp hadn’t returned at all that night had only been the second thought in Zoro’s mind when he awoke. The first was about how terrible he felt and how much pain he was experiencing. But he should’ve expected this, having slept on the floor with his pillow being the door.

It was strangely quiet without having Usopp’s alarm blaring or hearing about his latest invention like he always did as the two got dressed. The silence went on for so long that Zoro almost thought that the world had ended during his slumber, but the sound of some familiar voices shut that thought away.

“Zoro? The guy with the green hair, right?” Law had questioned, and now Zoro was definitely awake, standing up and pressing his ear against the door.

“Yeah, do you know if he came back here?” Usopp had asked in response.

“Not sure, maybe he did but I didn’t hear anything.”

“Ok, thanks anyway.”

“Wait, doesn’t he live with you? Why can’t you see for yourself?” And there was a pause before Usopp sighed.

“Because something happened last night with Luffy and I just needed to let Zoro know that I won’t be back today or maybe even tomorrow,” Usopp explained, and Zoro was worried. Was this about what happened between the two of them or was this about the news Luffy received? It had to be about the confession surely, it didn’t make sense for Usopp to avoid him like this if it wasn’t. He was obviously angry about what Zoro had done to Luffy by abandoning him and now he couldn’t even bring himself to speak to him.

“Ok so why can’t you just go tell him that?” 

“Because I’m kinda mad with him and figured since I ran into you here…”

“That you’d just get me to tell him? Listen, I’m not your messenger, if you’ve got something to say to him, say it.”

“I don’t think I can, so can’t you just do this for me? Or at least for Luffy? He needs me right now and I don’t want to waste time with Zoro and his excuses,” Usopp persisted, and despite the long silence, Law caved.

“Fine but tell Luffy to come see me when it’s good for him, it sounds like he could use another friend right now if it’s as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

“Don’t worry, I will, thank you so much.” And then there was the sound of footsteps rushing off.

Zoro knew it. He’d really gone and made a mess of everything now. His own roommate couldn’t even bare to look at him.

There was only one thing Zoro could think to do after hearing this and that was to go to that tree. What else could he do now anyway? He couldn’t kill Robin, he couldn’t go to Luffy and he didn’t dare return to give his report, not until he was called in anyway. 

He’d opened his door to find Law with his fist raised mere seconds away from knocking.

“Oh, Usopp wanted me to-”

“I heard,” Zoro said before pushing past the other and shutting the door behind him.

“I was gonna thank you for the other night but if you’re gonna be like that,” Law muttered as he crossed his arms, and Zoro sighed.

“Thank me for what? Telling you to shut up?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what it was but it kinda gave me a wake up call or something, so I just wanted to say thanks anyway,” Law explained, and Zoro nodded.

“Glad I could help.” 

Zoro then turned and began to walk towards the exit.

He remembered that it was cold outside and that the sky was dark and depressing. It was perfect for the mood really, but that wasn’t why he remembered it so well. It was because Zoro had passed by a few people on his way to his spot and one of those people had been Sanji. That blonde idiot had given the assassin a look that gave him goosebumps and made him feel colder than the freezing air outside. 

He’d recovered from it quick enough but it didn’t stop Zoro from wondering just how many people knew about what had happened at the tree the night before. Did all of Luffy’s friends know about that kiss? Were they all out for his life now? Not that that would’ve been a bad thing, Zoro figured it may have been a mercy to be killed instead of returning from a failed mission.

It was a strange feeling when Zoro arrived at the tree. It didn’t seem as comforting or appealing anymore. Like he’d tainted it with what he’d done. All he could do was stand there and stare at the spot where Luffy had been standing, that happy face turning into the very one that had been haunting him. There truly wasn’t any escaping from this as long as he remained. 

Zoro had sighed before he turned back to look at the large campus before him. He didn’t belong there and he’d had no right to think otherwise. He’d shown up with the sole intention of murdering a young woman and then he’d fallen in love with her friend and broke both his own and the other’s heart. The only winner here was Robin, who got to continue living until the next person came along to end her. So really, nobody won and Zoro felt that this was all his fault. If only he’d declined the mission for another, it wasn’t an uncommon thing for people like him to pass up big jobs like this when they felt somebody else would be better suited for it. At least this way he could’ve remained ignorant to everything.

With those thoughts in his mind as he stared out, Zoro made up his mind. It was time to pack up and leave the moment he was given the order. It wouldn’t take more than a few days for his report to go through and the return issue to be sent back in response. They had to make sure he had the perfect time and excuse to just disappear. Not that Zoro felt anybody would remember him or at least care about his disappearance. If anything, they’d all be glad to see him gone.

He’d spent his remaining days just laying around and attending his lessons to avoid any suspicions. Usopp hadn’t returned during these days, or at least if he had, he hadn’t come back to their room.

During these days he’d also noticed that Luffy wasn’t around at all. Zoro hadn’t seen him in the corridors or outside, he hadn’t even seen him the few times he’d been in the dining hall, which was the most unusual thing. It was pretty concerning and kept Zoro up at night. Had he really hurt the other so bad? Or was this about the bad news? It was very unclear considering Usopp hadn’t mentioned the bad news when he’d spoken to Law, only that Zoro was involved in the situation.

It had troubled the assassin so much that even on the day of his departure, Zoro found himself standing outside Luffy and Sanji’s door. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or if he was even going to do anything at all, but there he was.

He’d stood there for what felt like hours, raising his hand to knock before bringing it back down again. It was all he could make his body do as mind bounced between forcing himself to knock or just leaving and never looking back. Zoro had never imagined it would be so difficult to simply knock on a door.

A few students had passed his way during this time but none of them seemed to pay him any notice. In fact, it was only once Zoro had given up on actually doing anything that he registered that there were other people in this corridor and building. He’d then let out a sigh before turning and deciding he’d just be better off leaving Luffy alone.   
However, just like usual, Zoro’s plan didn’t go the way he’d thought it would as he took one last look at the door before he turned away and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see. Sanji.

Neither said a word to each other, they simply stared, waiting to see who would break first and move. Sanji only broke his gaze to look between the door and Zoro before he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

But Zoro didn’t say anything, instead he chose to look away from the blonde. He didn’t owe him an answer or anything really. They’d hardly spoken and made it clear that they didn’t like each other from the very start. So no, Zoro didn’t plan on saying anything. 

Zoro had actually planned on leaving, taking a step to turn away in hopes that Sanji would just relent and let him go without any questions, but he’d been very wrong to do so.

The second that he’d taken that step, Sanji grabbed Zoro by the neck of his shirt and slammed him against the door at a speed nobody could match in that moment.

“Alright you bastard, enough is enough,” Sanji said, his eyes like daggers and his voice the very definition of threatening, well, threatening to anybody that wasn’t a trained killer anyway.

“What the hell are you talking about? And get your damns hands off me,” Zoro responded, as he reached up and gripped Sanji’s hands, unsuccessfully attempting to pull them away. Sanji had an iron grip.

“You know what I’m talking about, I’m talking about Luffy and what you did to him,” Sanji explained, and Zoro let out frustrated sigh as he dropped his hands.

“Look, what happened the other night isn’t any of your damn business, ok?” Sanji’s grip somehow grew tighter.

“None of my business? What part of that isn’t my business asshole? You left him and broke his heart,” Sanji argued, and Zoro had to grit his teeth to keep himself from lashing out. 

He knew he was in the wrong but why was this such a big deal to Sanji? Sometimes two people just didn’t work out, no matter how it ended. There wasn’t any need for a physical confrontation like this in Zoro’s opinion.

“I know what I did but I did it for his sake.”

“Is that what you really believe? God you’re more of an idiot than I thought.”

“Oh yeah? Well sorry to disappoint but again, this isn’t any of your business, you don’t get to have an opinion on whether or not I decide to date your friend, it’s between me and him and that’s it,” Zoro shot back, and that stilled Sanji for a moment, but no longer than that.

“Jesus christ, this isn’t about your blatant crushes on each other, if something happened between you that night, I didn’t hear about it, what I’m talking about is the fact that you left Luffy alone when he needed a friend the most.” And now it was Zoro’s turn to fall silent for a moment.

“What?” Zoro asked, unsure of what was happening now.

“You heard me moss head.”

“No, seriously, what the hell are you talking about that? Is this about that phone call Luffy got?” Zoro questioned, letting that insult slide in his confusion.

“What else could I possibly be talking about? Of course this is about that.”

“But you just said I broke his heart, what part of that was clear?” Zoro countered, and Sanji let out a frustrated groan.

“You left him, alone, when he was hurting the most, you, the guy he’s been obsessing over since day one, that alone is enough to break his heart, romance isn’t the only thing that breaks a heart moron,” Sanji explained, and even though he already knew Luffy reciprocated his feelings, it didn’t keep him from feeling that warm pang in his chest.

“Do you understand what you’ve done now?” Sanji then asked after Zoro had fallen silent, which made things a little more awkward as the assassin still had to ask one more question.

“Not really, you said he needed me but what for? I didn’t stick around to see what happened to him,” Zoro said, and the look of shock and embarrassment on Sanji’s face was priceless as he stared at Zoro.

“I’m sorry but you didn’t seriously say you didn’t hear what happened to Luffy, right?” Sanji said, his grip loosening.

“I did so care to explain what’s going on?” 

Sanji hung his head for a moment before he finally released Zoro from his death grip and looked him in the eyes again.

“Ok so you’re still an asshole for leaving him because there’s no way in hell you couldn’t tell there was something seriously wrong with him, but I guess if you left before you heard, there’s nothing to be said, but before I say, I’m assuming you’ve noticed that Luffy hasn’t been around the past few days?” Sanji said, and Zoro nodded.

“Right, well, there’s no easy way to say this and I wouldn’t be telling you this if Luffy didn’t trust you so much or want you to know, but something happened to Ace, something bad,” Sanji said, and from the solemn look on his face and the way he couldn’t really meet Zoro’s gaze told him that this person meant a whole lot to Luffy. Though Zoro still couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the foreign name.

“I’m sorry to hear that but who’s Ace? I’ve never met them,” Zoro asked, folding his arms across his chest and this response certainly seemed to surprise Sanji as his eyes widened.

“He never told you? Well I guess he doesn’t really talk about him unless provoked but uh ok, Ace is Luffy’s eldest brother, he’s a real nice guy from what I’ve heard but he’s got a bit of a temper on him and he likes to fight, do you see where I’m going with this?” Sanji explained, and Zoro was certainly surprised at first. He never really thought about what Luffy’s family would be like or how big it was, it was a shame the first person he learned of had to be Ace if it was bad of a situation as it seemed to be.

“I’m guessing he got really messed up in a fight?” Zoro replied, assuming it had to be something fairly bad going off of Luffy’s broken expression from that night.

“Yeah that’s pretty much it but it’s not looking great, he’s been unconscious in the hospital ever since it happened and so that’s where Luffy’s been, he’s pretty broken up about it and hasn’t left his side, and Usopp’s been keeping him company as well, so he’s not alone,” Sanji explained, and while Zoro felt terrible for Luffy if it really was as bad as Sanji made it out to be, but he struggled to see the bigger picture here.

“I’m sorry for him, I really am, but I don’t understand what I have to do with this, I get that you’re all pissed that I left him but what’s done is done, why do I need to hear this? I’ve already screwed things up with him, so if this was just an attempt to make me feel guilty or something, you didn’t need to go through all the trouble, I already feel bad enough.” And then that fire reignited in Sanji’s eyes in an instant as he proceeded to shove Zoro against the door once more, this time with his arm pressed across his chest, barring him from escaping.

“What the hell kind of question is that? You’re his friend, aren’t you? You have everything to do with this!” And that cut deep.

His friend? He was Luffy’s friend? Still?

“It doesn’t matter if you’re best friends or in love or whatever you are to each other, if you’re somebody’s friend, you don’t just give up on them after one stupid incident, you go to them if they need you, even if you’ve not seen them in years, even if you’ve only known each other for a month, you go, you go to them god damnit.” 

“But why me? Why is it always me? I don’t understand him and I don’t understand what I can do that you can’t,” Zoro argued, but Sanji simply shook his head in frustration.

“I don’t know but none of that matters and I don’t see how you can’t see it too, nothing else matters but him right now!” 

And Zoro felt himself shutdown for just a moment as his mind fell silent and his body froze. Was it really that simple? Was all of this really so simple? 

Yes. Nothing but Luffy mattered to him right now, he was all he’d clung onto throughout it all. Despite everything, through his mission and his doubts and abundance of feelings, it always led back to him. Luffy was the centre of Zoro’s world now while it had always been very apparent, it had happened so quickly and without warning he hadn’t even realised what it _meant_. All he needed to do is be with Luffy and he’d be ok, _they_ could be ok together. 

Zoro knew what he had to do after this revelation. He had to find his own path and lead a life that he wanted because that was what it all meant. Knowing Luffy and loving him, platonically or romantically, it meant you were free. You got to share in that wonderous boy’s hopes and freedom to do as he pleased. You gained the strength to make these choices.

So he would do what was needed. He would go to Luffy and he’d be there for him. And if Luffy turned him away and decided he was done with Zoro for what he’d done, Zoro would still be there, he’d fight and explain it all to him. He’d tell him who he was and what he’d done if it meant he could have that trust back.

“I’ll ask again then, do you understand now?” Sanji questioned, and Zoro had nodded.

Sanji had then released Zoro once more and stepped back with a nod.

“Alright then, go to him and let him know you still care, that’s all he needs right now, so don’t screw it up this time,” Sanji said before he then explained where Luffy was and how to get there.

Zoro hadn’t wasted another second after this before taking off. He was going to be there for Luffy.

Nothing was stopping him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay on the update, I didn't have a chance to finish this chapter up until today so I hope it was worth it.  
> Final chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

What should’ve been a half hour walk to the hospital became two hours for Zoro, as he found himself taking more wrong turns than he could count. He blamed it on Sanji and vague directions.

However, when he finally arrived at the doors to the building as the sun began it’s descent, all his complaints and thoughts disappeared. There was only one person to think of now and that was Luffy.

Zoro entered the hospital and looked around for a front desk, but he was surprised to spot Usopp sitting alone in the waiting area, which was station to the side of the front lobby. He knew that his roommate had no desire to help or even see him, but if anybody was going to tell him where Luffy was without too many questions, it was Usopp.

So without wasting another moment more, Zoro approached Usopp, who was reading a book that was most likely related to school work.

“Hey,” Zoro greeted as he came to a halt a few steps away.

Usopp seemed very surprised and slightly intimidated when he looked up to see the green haired boy towering over him. But the expression didn’t last long as it was replaced with a questioning and stern look. 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Usopp asked, his tone not hiding the annoyance he was radiating.

“What do you think? I’m here to see Luffy,” Zoro replied as he crossed his arms. 

“Oh really? Well that’s surprising considering you haven’t stopped by once since you left him alone at the party.” Zoro sighed. Was he really going to have to explain himself to each and every one of Luffy’s friends? It was a necessary explanation of course but not right then, Zoro didn’t have time to waste.

“Ok, listen, I know I’ve been a jerk and I didn’t mean to just take off that night, it wasn’t right and Luffy didn’t deserve that but I’m here now and I need to talk to him, so can you just lay off me for now?”

However, Usopp didn’t seem to budge at all as he simply shut his book and mimicked Zoro’s stance, folding his own arms as a signal that he wasn’t convinced.

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that Zoro, Luffy is one of my closest friends and that was a crappy apology, I mean, you didn’t even say sorry,” Usopp said, and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“A crappy apology? I wasn’t even apologising to you, I don’t have anything to say to you, it’s Luffy who gets one.”

“Are you kidding me? Luffy is like family to us, you hurt him, you hurt us, so you owe us all an apology, I mean there’s also the fact that we’re your friends too and you just took off after the party, we’ve been worried about you too,” Usopp explained, and Zoro was quite surprised to hear that, especially considering how Usopp had made Law deliver his message just days before.

“Seriously? I thought you guys wanted to murder me or something.”

“Well we did at first, but then we remembered that you’re our friend and we don’t turn friends away without a second chance,” Usopp said, and while Zoro didn’t really understand how they could do such a thing so easily, he still smiled at the generosity they all possessed.

“You guys are really weird, you know that right? I don’t think I’ve heard of a group as loyal as you, but if that’s what it takes, I’ll do it, so Usopp, I’m sorry for making you guys worry or whatever,” Zoro said, and while it wasn’t the perfect apology, it seemed to do the trick as Usopp nodded, a small smile on his own face.

“Zoro, I partially forgive you, you can earn the rest of it when Luffy says it’s ok.”

“Thanks but I don’t know where he is, so I was kinda hoping you could help me with that part,” Zoro said, and Usopp seemed slightly puzzled by this request as he glanced at the receptionist’s desk.

“Can’t you just ask?” He questioned, and Zoro shrugged.

“I could but I figured since you were already here, you could get me in faster,” Zoro explained, hoping that Usopp didn’t press him further as he didn’t know how to explain that he tried his best to avoid signing his name anywhere, _especially_ since he’d been told before that he wasn’t very good at coming up with fakes names.

“Oh, that makes sense, sure, come with me, I’ll get you in no problem.” And with that, Usopp packed up his book in his bag and began to guide Zoro to the elevator. 

They went to the fourth floor and Usopp took the assassin down a few hallways expertly before they stopped at the end of one of them.

“Ok, it’s the last door on the right, I’ll head back down so you guys can talk things out,” Usopp said before he patted Zoro on the shoulder and left.

Zoro began to make his way down the corridor, only briefly stopping as the door to the room opened and his heart dropped, fearing it was Luffy and that he was going to have to prepare himself instantly and apologise in the middle of the hall. Fortunately, it wasn’t Luffy, it was instead an older looking man with peculiar blonde hair sticking up all over the place. He was definitely much older than Zoro and he didn’t seem to resemble Luffy in the slightest and so Zoro assumed it was a friend of Ace’s and not a parent or relative.

The two passed each other with no more than a glance and then, it was just Zoro standing outside of the room. He could see Luffy through the small window in the door, he was sitting on a chair at the side of the bed, his back to the assassin. The young man lying in the bed shared Luffy’s dark hair and looked as though he were peacefully sleeping.

It took Zoro a few minutes to prepare himself, taking a few deep breaths as he tried to figure out what he was going to even say. He knew that sorry wasn’t going to cut it, no way. If Luffy’s friends had burned with white hot rage over an incident they didn’t have the whole story to, then he could only imagine how upset and mad Luffy would be with him. Not that Zoro could picture what an angry Luffy would look like.

“Ok, you can do this,” Zoro murmured quietly to himself before he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

The door silently slid open as Zoro entered the room. He made sure to push it shut as gently as he could manage, not wanting to disturb the quiet and tense atmosphere in the room with such a noise.  
It was apparent that Luffy hadn’t noticed his arrival and so Zoro cleared his throat, not sure how else to inform the other of his appearance.

However, that didn’t get Zoro anywhere as Luffy didn’t even flinch at the sound. So, Zoro decided the only thing he could do was just stand beside the dark haired boy. There was no way he could ignore or not notice him that way.

But he was wrong to assume so again as when he stepped beside Luffy, he found the young boy sleeping, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position to sleep in considering the chair just barely fit all of Luffy on it when he sat like that, but he seemed to be in a deep slumber all the same.

Zoro smiled at the sight. Luffy really didn’t have to do a thing to make Zoro let his guard down. And as much as he liked what he was seeing, the assassin figured he should leave and come back later. He didn’t want to disturb Luffy when he looked so content.

He turned to leave but was thoroughly surprised when he felt a hand gripping his hand tightly. Zoro’s eyes had widened as he looked down and saw Luffy staring up at him, his eyes so wide and hopeful.

They stayed like that for some time as Zoro tried to comprehend how Luffy had known he was there and if he was truly as asleep as he’d seemed. 

It was then Luffy, who seemed to realise that Zoro wasn’t going to say a word, that broke the moment by releasing the assassin from his grip. He’d retracted his arm back to his legs as he turned his head away, a frown on his face.

That was when Zoro snapped out his trance and realised he needed to start talking or get walking.

“Luffy, I know you probably don’t want to see me right now but-”

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you?” Luffy cut in, though the frown on his face remained and his head stayed fixed facing his brother.

Zoro wasn’t sure if Luffy was messing with him or being completely serious, but either way, it shocked the older boy for a moment.

“Because of what happened at the party, I left you, I gave you some kind of hope about us and then I left, which isn’t me, I don’t run from things but this time I got scared and ran, I’m sorry,” Zoro replied, and while Luffy remained silent, it was clear that the act really had wounded him, it was in his eyes.

“I also left you when you needed me, I didn’t even know about your brother until that damn chef told me and it shouldn’t have been that way, I should’ve been there and heard it from you, I’m just sorry for being a jackass, you don’t deserve that,” Zoro continued, but it seemed as though Luffy wasn’t listening, or at least didn’t care to hear Zoro’s words, not now, not after he’d left it for so long.

The lack of response made Zoro clench his fists as he looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself for all that he’d done and for being such a fool. 

“I know you’re hurting a lot right now and I’m not making it any better, you probably want me gone, I mean I don’t have any right to come back with such a sorry excuse, so if you want me to leave, I will, I promise you’ll never have to see me again.”

Zoro then waited to see if that got any reaction, keeping his head down, unable to look up and see if anything had physically changed in Luffy. But it remained silent and he was about to give up when that voice finally spoke once more.

“I don’t want you to go, so if you’re really as sorry as you say, then you have to prove it and stay,” Luffy said, and Zoro’s head shot up as he met that familiar blank expression.

“But aren’t you mad?” Zoro questioned, though he didn’t know why he was making it harder on himself. 

“No, it did make me sad though, I thought I’d done something wrong to make you do that,” Luffy replied, and that made Zoro’s heart break.

“How could you even think that? I’m the one who kissed you, I’m the one who left you.”

“But you never seemed happy when I bothered you, so I thought that maybe you were just being nice to me because you’re nice like that.

“You thought I kissed you just because I was being nice?”

“Yeah, isn’t that something people do?” Zoro was definitely feeling a lot less stressed by this point.

“How many people do you know that do that?”

“Uh…” Zoro sighed as Luffy scratched his head and tried to think. 

“Look, Luffy-”

“Oh, I got it!” 

“What?”

“Usopp and Sanji, they’re nice and they kiss each other.”

“They’re dating.”

“Um…Law and Kid!”

“Dating…or at least they are now.” Though Zoro wouldn’t exactly call what those two do as kissing, it was far too aggressive and violent for such a nice word.

“Ok, what about Ace and M-”

“Luffy, if they’re dating or look like they’re dating, then it’s a no, ok? Can we please get back to the actual problem here?”

That snapped Luffy to attention as he looked up at Zoro and tilted his head in confusion. He looked just as cute as usual and Zoro had to fight back against the rising heat in his face.

“What problem?”

“Us, Luffy, the problem about us, we haven’t actually resolved anything other than that you’re not mad and that I didn’t kiss you just because I was being nice.”

“Oh, but I thought that meant we were done, if I’m not mad and you’re not, then isn’t everything ok?” Luffy asked, proving once more just how naïve and childlike his mind was sometimes.

“No, it’s not, none of that makes what I did ok, I mean look at where you are and what happened, you’ve been dealing with everything here and then everything I put on you, it wasn’t fair on you and nothing’s going to change until I get your forgiveness,” Zoro explained, hoping that now things could get back on topic.

“Well, I forgive you then.”

Zoro swore his jaw would’ve hit the ground if it were humanly possible.

“Luffy this is serious, don’t say it so casually like that,” Zoro said, and Luffy frowned.

“I am being serious, I really do forgive you.”

“It can’t really be that easy for you, I mean, seriously.”

“But you said you were sorry and then you stayed, so you proved you meant it, so I’m not sad anymore,” Luffy insisted, and he really did seem to mean it, which brought it all down on Zoro that wasn’t about Luffy anymore. No, this was about Zoro having to forgive himself. 

He knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as it was for Luffy to do such a thing, but when Zoro looked at Luffy and those eyes, he knew he couldn’t let him go, not again.

“Well if you’re really sure that it’s ok, then I guess it is...thank you for forgiving me so easily,” Zoro said, and Luffy smiled, making Zoro’s heart jump once more.

“Does this mean that you still like me then?” Luffy asked, and a smile appeared on Zoro’s face.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine liking anybody else anyway.”

“Yes!” Luffy shouted before leaping out of his chair and practically pouncing onto Zoro, who just barely managed to catch him, holding the incredibly light boy up by his legs.

Luffy had wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck before he pressed leant in and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hey, keep it down, this isn’t exactly the place to be shouting like that,” Zoro said, hoping to rid his now red face by at least pretending he didn’t want this, though it was clear by the grin on Luffy’s face that he could see right through this.

It was nice as the two just stood in each other’s embrace, staring at each other and taking the moment in and what this meant. 

Well it was nice until Zoro suddenly felt like they were being watched. It was a feeling that sent a chill down his spine and made him tear his eyes off of Luffy, glancing behind him. That was when he locked eyes with the last person Zoro expected.

Apparently, Ace was awake now.

And once Zoro had fully taken this in, he couldn’t help but drop Luffy and step back, feeling as though he’d been caught in the middle of some terrible crime.

“Hey Zoro, what was that for?” Luffy complained, and Zoro simply nodded to the bed.

From there, Zoro watched as Luffy’s eyes widened before he spun around to see his brother watching him with a fond smile on his face. It was certainly a lot more comforting look than the one Zoro saw.

“Ace!” Luffy exclaimed before he threw himself down on top of his brother, hugging him tightly.

“Woah hey, watch it Luffy, you’re crushing me,” Ace said, though he did nothing to lessen the grip.

“Sorry…but hey, don’t scare me like that you jerk!” Luffy yelled once he’d removed himself and sat beside Ace, who simply laughed.

“What? Did you think I was gonna die or something, I’ve told you before, I can’t die as long as I have you to watch over,” Ace said before looking between Luffy and Zoro.

“So who’s this? I feel like I ruined your moment together,” Ace questioned, and Luffy smiled.

“Oh, that’s Zoro, we like each other,” Luffy explained, and Ace raised an eyebrow as the edge of his mouth crooked upwards slightly.

“Really? Well I’m happy for you, he seems like a good guy.” But despite those words, the brief look he flashed Zoro said “if you hurt him, you’re dead”.

“He’s the best!” 

After that, the two brothers had talked for a bit before it occurred to Zoro that they should find a nurse or a doctor. 

Once that was done, the two boys were soon told to leave the room while Ace was looked over. Luffy had planned to go back later that night, but Ace had insisted that he went home and slept because he couldn’t have his baby brother looking after him.

“Look, I’ll be fine, the only way I’m dying is if I fake my death, got it? So go back and sleep,” Ace had pressed.

“But what if you get bored or lonely?” Luffy asked, but Ace shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not a kid…and anyway, you mentioned that Marco was here somewhere, right? He’ll keep me company I’m sure,” Ace replied, and that finally put an end to the debate.

“Ok but I’m coming back tomorrow.”

“Fine by me, see you soon.”

And with a wave from Luffy, the two left the room together. 

The walk back to the university campus was fairly lively with Luffy telling Zoro all about Ace and all the trouble they used to get into with their other brother. His siblings certainly seemed just as interesting and fun as he was.

“So Zoro, since we like each other, does this mean you won’t get mad when I talk to you when you’re trying to nap?” Luffy then asked, changing subjects suddenly.

“Of course I’ll be mad, if I’m trying to sleep, I don’t want to have to listen to you talking,” Zoro replied, and Luffy pouted.

“Aww but that’s not fair, if we’re together then I should get to do that,” Luffy argued.

“Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?”

“Well because if you do get mad then it’ll me feel all sad and stuff and I don’t like that,” Luffy explained, and Zoro hated that phrased all his arguments so simply that it was impossible to say anything back. If Zoro had fought back on that, it wouldn’t have looked good on him as a person.

“Well I guess I don’t want that either,” Zoro muttered, and Luffy grinned victoriously before he stepped closer and clung onto Zoro’s arm.

Zoro didn’t even argue as even though Luffy’s affectionate nature still caught him off guard, he knew he’d never get enough of feeling the warmth that the smaller boy brought with every touch.

They walked arm in arm all the way back to the dorm building, Luffy spending this time listing off all the things that Zoro couldn’t do because they were together, nothing serious of course, just things such as the fact that Zoro had to share all his food now apparently, which he really didn’t mind as much as he complained about it.

The two had then only fell silent once they’d reached the steps that led up to the front doors. They’d been greeted by an unexpected sight.

Sitting in the exact same spot Zoro had seen him those few nights ago was Law, except this time, he wasn’t alone. He was sitting rather comfortably between Kid’s legs, resting his back against the much larger boy’s chest. Zoro wasn’t sure how long they’d been there but Kid was asleep, though that wasn’t a very clear way to knowing the time considering Kid didn’t seem like the type to enjoy the quiet and cold nights outside the way Law seemed to.

Luffy had waved to Law, who simply nodded to him in response, clearly not wanting to shift out of his comfortable position. It looked to Zoro as if the two on the floor had truly resolved all of their problems.

It didn’t take much longer for the two to arrive at Zoro’s dorm after that brief interaction.

“Can I stay with you, Zoro?” Luffy asked suddenly, and Zoro had considered questioning this, but then he decided he wouldn’t mind the company at all.

“Sure.”

And then they went inside and collapsed onto Zoro’s bed, squeezing in together before they wrapped their arms around one another. And Zoro had only just closed his eyes when he heard Luffy speak up.

“Hey Zoro?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not gonna leave again, are you?” Zoro had wondered if Luffy knew about his previous plans, but he quickly decided to push that aside for another day.

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Ok, that makes me happy,” Luffy said, and then soon enough, his breaths became heavier as he slipped into a deep sleep. It made Zoro smile once more.

Zoro wasn’t entirely sure at the time what he was going to do about his situation. Though he would eventually take inspiration from Luffy’s brother and his casual remark about faking his death to keep Robin around for a bit longer for both her and Luffy’s sake. He'd even tell Luffy about his past and his purpose for being at the university. Though, it never changed a thing and he’d then resign from his work and continue his studies, eventually paying attention to them and finding that he actually enjoyed him. And he’d also make the most of all of his days with Luffy and his friends, once they’d all forgiven him anyway. It did take Nami longer than most but eventually, they all became closer than ever before.

But on that one night as the two laid together, Zoro let all his problems slip away, just taking in the fact that he had Luffy and that he’d never let him go, no matter who or what came between them. The older boy wanted nothing more and nothing less than to just be by Luffy’s side. It was all he needed to go on.

And as sleep began to overtake Zoro and his mind drifted hazily through the events of that day, something very important came to him.

“Shit, we left Usopp.”

Zoro knew that that damned cook would never let him live that one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last part! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I had a lot of fun writing all the silly and sweet moments and so I hope you liked them all as much as I did, thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my first multi chaptered fic in a long while. I will try my best to update as frequently as possible, no more than a weeks wait for sure, but I do aim to get one out every few days since it isn't a very long fic overall.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
